Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So this is the Sequel For A YoRHa and a Hedgehog So Sonix is being Test by the Beyonder and Madame Web so he can get back to his world. Sonix will meet New and Old Friend during his journey. Will Sonix be able to get back to his World Or Will Team Legend be no more? Rating T for,Blood,Language, I Don't own Any other Character just my OC! First Read A YoRha and a Hedgehog for plot.
1. So much for a Head Start

I don't own any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **This is the Sequel of A YoRHa and a Hedgehog so Sonix the hedgehog save his A2,2B,9S world but with the dear cost with him killing himself with the unstable core so Sonix is now stuck with in a unknown void still he hear a old voice name Madame Web so he can't head back to his world still he must pass the 5 trial in each world so the first world that Sonix is going to head is a World with Female use her Butt and Boob in a championship name Keijo. How will Sonix encounter this one? We shall see can we.**

* * *

Sonix: So this is the World of Keijo player and stuff welp time to(hear excited coming from the stage) Huh? Sound like the game is starting got to see what up.(climb up to the arena) Whoa who that she is going in on these other Keijo Player.

So the Blur saw a Female who is using her butt she has long dark blue hair and wear a white bikini and panties then she was the last one standing in the ring then the Blur saw two girl were at the entrance but Sonix figure it might be better to stay out of sight to make sure he doesn't get seen by anybody.

Few hour later

Stage: Setouchi Keijo Training School,

Sonix: (Whistle) Man this school look great and my kind of area to go.

?: Sonix remember your mission.

Sonix: Yeah Yeah i know Web make sure to keep any unknown darkness out of any Keijo player i get it you told me when we got here.

Madame Web: Need i remind you about the 5 trial that the Beyonder told you about.

Sonix: I know but can't a hedgehog get a good look at the school i mean it not like a prefect world to be consume by darkness.

Madame Web: Maybe so but we are going to need you to become a Keijo Player to join the rank.

Sonix: (Shock about that request) Wait you are joking right?

Madame Web:...

Sonix: (Sign) Figure it has to go this way alright let do this.(Turn Female Sonix).

Sonix:(Jump to a nearly by Bush) Hope No one saw me here(Put some clothes on).

So the Female Version of Sonix that she has one of the female student has one red and little bit of a Tie on the bottom and a white shirt underneath the blue school shirt and a long skirt to the thigh.

Sonix: Hopefully no one see me in my female form.(Get out of the bush)

Madame Web: You look cute in a female version.

Sonix: (Blush) Shut it Web you are going to blown my cover.

Madame Web: Well i has to go see you later Sonix(vanish).

Sonix: (Relief) Man that was close man now i know what Pete mean about her.

so When Sonix saw the two female at the Keijo match the first one has she has navy blue eyes and long dark blue hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail, tied in a white ribbon. She has two visible ahoge on top of her head. her name is Nozomi and her friend she has short white hair and blue eyes. Her name is Sayaka

Nozomi: (Panting) Sayaka mind helping me with the Luggage?

Sayaka:(Shook her head).

Sonix: (Thought) Wait those two girl i saw at the entrance at the arena i wonder what are they up too might at well help her out.

Sonix: Hello look like these are giving you are pain are they Here let me help you(Carried the bag on the girl back).

Nozomi:(Eye Sparking) Whoa you are strong say are you joining the Keijo player?

Sonix: Well let just say..(see reporter and media people) Say what going on over there?

Nozomi: They might be interview other Keijo player come on Sayaka.

Sayaka:(Sign) And There she go.

Sonix: Wait you forgot about something(Follow the dark blue hair girl)

?: Wait Hey is that...?

Sayaka: Hm?

?: I can't believe it you are Sayaka Miyata the father of Musou Miyata can i take a picture?

So the women who was in front of she dressed in a formal suit, she has long braided hair and glasses. Her name is Satomi Shiomi

Sayaka: Sure.

Satomi: Gah(Being pull by someone else)

?: Satomi We can't waste our time with these Low-Rank Keijo.

So the man beside Satomi he has a possessed jet black hair, as an interviewer he dressed in a formal suit. his name is Jun Sasaki

Satomi: But Jun-San she is Sayaka Miyata the Daughter of Musou Miyata.

Jun: I Don't care we only interviewing one of the Elite Class now come one.

Satomi: But we need to interview one of them.

Jun: NOW!

Satomi: (Head down).

Sonix: Don't worry i know one day you get to interview Sayaka.

Satomi: (Got her hope up) Thank you uh

Sonix: Oh call me Son.

Satomi: (Bow) Thank you Son i hope to see you at the Keijo.(Went to Jun)

Nozomi: He was rude.

Sonix: Maybe but i know he must reason for being hard on her i mean i met a couple people who were being hard on their friend or co-worker.

Nozomi: So you cheer them up do you?

Sonix: Yup (Realized) Who in case i forget my name is Son and you are?

Nozomi: (Embraseed) A-Ah My name is Nozomi and this is Sayaka (Bow) i am so sorry for having you carry our luggage.

Sonix:(Gigging) You look cute when you are embarrassed Nozomi.

Nozomi: (mad Blush) T-Thank you Son.

Sonix: So why did you want to become a Keijo Player?

Nozomi: (Grin) Because Becoming a Keijo is awesome and i want to become one because i want to be Rank number 1

Sonix: I see.

Sayaka: Hey Son when did you come for Keijo academy for?

Sonix: Well i has a major accident when i was a Keijo so the doctor told me that i has to retried Keijo for 3 year so becoming a Keijo hard for me so i has to give up for it for a long time.

Nozomi: Aww i am so sorry to hear that.

Sonix: Don't worry your future is waiting for you me i has something to finish up see you later Nozomi.(Walk to the School Building)

Sayaka: Say she seem a nice friend what you think Nozomi?

Nozomi: Hm(Felt someone smack her butt lightly and shudder) Hey who was..

?: You has the thick butt make me want to hug you(Hug Nozomi).

So the women who is grabbing Nozomi butt she has attractive and very tall woman. She is a hāfu. Mio has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name is Mio Kusakai.

Mio: Heee you look cute and(Whisper to her ear) I love cute girl.

Nozomi: (Shirek and step back) Mio-Chan.

Mio: (Gigging) Hey Nozomi-Chan it been a long time.

Nozomi: So you are becoming a Keijo Player as well.

Mio: Well i am already a Keijo Player so yeah also that Son person she seem pretty cute welp i am off later Nozomi.(Walk inside the Academy)

Nozomi: Alright you Ready Sayaka?

Sayaka:(Nod)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix:(Relief and return back to Hedgehog Form) Finally i was not able to be in that form for long Now time to find that Orb of Encourage where is it at?

Sonix: I did remember The Beyonder told me that these 5 Orb of World tell different kind of Challenged to access new world let see here(Found the Orb of Encourage) Alright i see the vision but what to see(Got the Vision) Alright so Nozomi in 3 month you be facing Maya Sakashio in the Final.

3 Month Later

Sonix: (Watching in the Fight and Thought) Come on Nozomi you got it.

Sayaka: (Look at Son) She is really encourage Nozomi With her might i wonder how is Nozomi is going to beat Maya?

Nozomi: (Panting and use Vacuum Butt Cannon on Maya) Take this Vacuum Butt Cannon.

Maya: Heh (Use her Boob to block it) Nice try but (Use her Qigong to send Nozomi flying on the other side of the Castle)

Nozomi: Tch(Recover from that) Is there any other way to beat her?

Hanabi: Nozomi-Chan there is one way but (put her boob at Nozomi Back) here give some part of my ability.

Nozomi: (nod and felt the power of Hanabi flowing inside her).

Hanabi: Ha(Went behind Maya but got launch out the match).

Sonix: (Scent a amazing power coming from Nozomi) Nozomi?

So everyone was shocked about this unknown turn of event so the camera turn to Nozomi she has the same Swimsuit but the ribbon was on her neck rather than her hair.

Sonix: (Shock and thought) Wait that..?

Sayaka: Nozomi-chan?

Kaya: Ready to get launch out the area Nozomi(Dash at her with her bust but she didn't move) What?

Nozomi: (Push Kaya back with her boob)You got to control you old self this new you is wrong and crazy.

Kaya: (Gigging) Try if you can Nozomi.

Nozomi: Glady(doing ton of flips causing a Butt shot on Kaya Stomach) Take that.

Kaya: Gah(Got blast back from Nozomi force butt push) Tch.

Nozomi: Try to fight me serious Maya.

Kaya: Fine then (Turn to Maya) Let finish this Nozomi(Grab her boob to do a massive Shockwave).

Nozomi: No you won't (about to use Ultimate Vacuum Butt Cannon on Maya) HHHHHAAAAAAA.

Maya: Take this.(Struggle)

Sonix: Come On Nozomi you got this i know it.

Nozomi: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(got Maya out of the ring and Panting)

Ring Annocue: (Shock about Nozomi) T-The winner is Nozomi Kaminashi.

Everyone: (Cheering).

Sonix:(Relief) That was close.

Sayaka: It was.

Sonix: Well if you need i am need elsewhere oh and Sayaka.

Sakaya: Yeah Son?

Sonix: Give this to Nozomi okay(Give her a note).

Sayaka: Where are you going Son?

Sonix: There are place to be people to meet and you know how the rest is.

Sayaka: (nod waving goodbye at Sonix)

Sonix: (Waving back to Sayaka and ran to the portal where nobody saw him go in) Alright Madame Web where to next?

Madame Web: I see you pass the Orb of Encourage challenged well done next world is Fate/Apocrypha where you might stay for a while because you know the trial of the Holy Great Grail War.

Sonix: Yeah i know take out the master and servants then it a win-win situation am i right?

Madame Web: Don't be too sure Sonix you be side with both side of fraction the Red Fraction and the Black Fraction.

Sonix: Make sense so where to next.

Madame Web: You be siding with a Man name Kairi Sisigou and his servants Mordred I already inform them about your arrival.

Sonix: Alright let do this(See the Portal and Jump in)

World:Fate Apocrypha

Mission End the Holy Great Grail War

Sonix: (Grin) Heh this should be fun now where is Kairi and..(Scent a massive energy at the graveyard) Guess that be them (Dash to that unknown energy) Alright So that must be him and huh?(Sonix Scent) Why is my Sonix Scent is telling me something is close by right now?

Sonix: Well better to now worry about it later right now time to get this party start it(Jump behind the Necromancer) So you must be Kairi am i right?

So the man turn to face the hedgehog he has His fiendish appearance is just like that of an American outlaw. Sisigou has a scarred face, razor-sharp eyes with a noticeable gaze, a muscular frame, and a black jacket fashioned from hides skinned from magical beasts. His name is Kairi Sisigou.

Kairi: So you must be Sonix the hedgehog i presume?

Sonix: Yup the one and only so who is your Servants today?

Kairi: (Turn behind him) She is my Servants.

?: (Reveal her face) Are you my master?

So the Servant appeared in front of the Hedgehog and Necromancer She covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She needs to remove her helm to use her Noble Phantasm, so she cannot help revealing her appearance when utilizing it. Though she has the face of a young girl, Kairi also sees the possibility of her being male when first seeing her face. Her Role is Saber of Red but her real name is Mordred.

Kairi: I got to say i never to see a Women...

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Oh boy.

Mordred: (Put her Sword at her Master Neck) Never call me a women got me!

Kairi: (Sweatdrop) Got it.

Mordred: (sheatle her Sword) So you must that Hedgehog the old women mention about the name is Sable.

Sonix: Nice to know the name is Sonix(Grin and his signature pose) Sonix the hedgehog so what now Kairi?

Kairi: Right now we are close to enemy stronghold we need to find a hideout still (Look at Mordred) We need to give you a different kind of clothing.

10 minute later

Stage: Sighisoara

So Kairi brought Mordred a set of clothes she has atube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket with a blue short. While not providing enough coverage for the cold autumn season, her status as a Servant makes weather a non-issue for her.

Mordred: (Humming) Man sneaking to the enemy Stronghold could be fun.

Kairi: I can't tell the definition of fun in your case.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hold on my Sonix Scent is telling me that Enemy force are here surround us.

Kairi:(Ready his Shotgun and other equipment) How many?

Sonix: (Look behind) There is 12 on the rooftop above us and 4 golem behind us.

Mordred: (Laughing and pat her master back harder) So if was your plan to invade the enemy Base Master very smart of your.

Kairi: Mordred Deal with the Enemy no holding back(rush to deal the Hominclus)

Sonix: (Time Stop and defeat all the enemy in matter of second) No need.(Resume Time)

Mordred: Gah(Saw the Golem defeat in second and look at the hedgehog) He didn't even move.

Kairi: (Shock) T-That insane speed (Look at the hedgehog) he is no original Servant that what i got to say.

Sonix: We better hurry before more show up grab my hand.

Mordred: (grab Sonix hand).

Kairi: (Grab his Hand).

Sonix: You might want to save your lunch after this(Dash off).

7 minute later

Mordred: (gagging) Oh man i am going to be sick.

Kairi: (Face going green) Same here.

Sonix:(Sweatdrop) Sorry about that my speed is crazy but we should be safe here.

Kairi: Wait where are you going Sonix?

Sonix: I be back going to visit the saint for a quick second i be back for a while now(Dash to the church).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hello? (Open the door) Is there a Shirou in here?

?: (Close his Book) I been waiting since your arrival Dom.

Sonix: (eye Widen) H-How did you know my Human name?

So the man who say his Human Name he appears to be a tanned-skinned youth with white hair like silver and with dark ageless eyes. His hair became white as compensation for when he forcefully incarnated and after that his skin changed color because he spent twenty years in the middle-east.[5] He wears the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a red holy shroud and he wore a red stole over his cassock. He has an innocent, boyish face showing that he has yet to have aged past twenty years of age. Though incarnated decades ago, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix has granted him his still youthful appearance. He is eternally seventeen years old despite he is over seventy years old. He hasn't emotionally matured regardless of how much knowledge and experience he has gained.[9] His body is covered in scars and he has two Command Spells on his chest, the seals are very similar to Kirei Kotomine. His name is Shirou Kotomine.

Shirou: The God Told me that all Oh where are my manner my name is Shirou Kotomine and your?

Sonix: (Snap out of his trance) Sonix Sonix the hedgehog.

Shirou: So do you have a question for me Sonix?

Sonix:(Sign) Well i was going to ask you can you please get your Servant to break these Chain first it not like i am going to hurt you or anything just want to talk that all.

Shirou: Semiramis Can you release our guest he say he just came here to talk that all.

?: Sorry about that but i can't trust people who get near to Shirou.

So the Women who unbid the chain she is a "depraved beauty" and a "peerlessly beautiful woman" wrapped in a dress as "dark as midnight" and she wear a dark dress who emanates a pleasing aroma. Her role is Assassin of Redbut her name is Semiramis.

Semiramis: What are you here to talk about hedgehog?

Sonix: Jezz can't get me a break huh ladies (Sign) I came here for a Orb of Purpose but since it not here i might be wasting your time so later.

Shirou: Wait You say Orb of Purpose what does it look like?

Sonix: Well it should have a Yin-Yang Colors orb but since it was here guess i look for it later bye(Went out the door).

Semiramis: You hidden from him did you Shirou?

Shirou: Well didn't know this Orb of Purpose(Take out the Orb) can be show me the future but maybe a another time we need to ready our plan is everything in set.

Semiramis: Yup everything is in set we need to wait still The Black fraction make a move on the hedgehog.

Shirou: Excellent Now we just wait.

Meanwhile in a grassland

Sonix: Man this is going to be hard finding this Orb of Purpose (Sonix Scent) Great what now?(Dodge a fallen tree) So much for a chilling and peaceful evening what else i am facing?

?: You are standing at the ground of Yggdmillennia stand down Berserker of Red.

Sonix: Sound like it close best to stick to the shadow(Jump on a tree to tree).

?: Hm Think he is a worthy hunt huh?

?: Maybe let follow him.(Follow the hedgehog)

Sonix: Whoa is he insane right now he busting through these tree like they are nothing who ever this guy is he is doing a great job at destroyed thing that one thing.

So the Person the Blur was chasing he has a spartac gear from head to toe he had dark blond hair his weapon is a Sword, His name is Berserker but his real name is Spartacus.

Spartacus: Kill Kill Kill.

Sonix: Man this guy really like to kill thing huh?(See a Mansion in the grassland) A Mansion here?

Spartacus: COME ON OUT BLACK FRACTION!

?: Such a disgrace beast who dare strike among my land well we shall show him what we may of.

So the man on the 3 floor he appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale face and long, silk-like white hair. He has a black coat and a black shirt underneath it he has black pants and long black boot his Role name is Lancer of Black but his real name is Vlad III the Impaler.

Sonix: Hm look like i am at his holding guard might as well stay out this battlefield and(Sonix Scent) What now Sonix Scent?(See a Flying Bird) Great they got a flying Bird need to lay low in order not to be spotting by the enemy.

So the person who is flying Hippogriff he has pink spikey hair with a black ribbon on his hair he has white and black glove and he had a bronze armor on his chest and a white cape and he had a sword to his hips and a weapon equipment on his waist and he has black stocking and white boots his role is Rider of Black but his real name is Astolfo.

?: It only just one Vlad.

Vlad: So the Red fraction though it might be better to send out their Berserker out to our homeground(Jump down and summon his house) Charge!

Sonix: Oh boy need to get out of here before thing get ugly.(Dash to the other side)

?: Damn he is fast.

?: No need let head back before we are spotting the enemy.(Teleport to her master)

?: Right!(teleport back to his master)

Meanwhile with Kairi and Mordred

Kairi: (Woking up) Hm?

Sonix:(Panting) Man that was close.

Mordred:(Yawning) What going on?

Sonix: Uh went to enjoy the forest and saw the Berserker of Red went to the Black Fraction Home so i manage to leave before any of them can find me.

Kairi: Wait What? Berserker of Red went to the Black Fraction home turf?

Sonix: Yup.

Kairi: Damn.

Mordred: We need to save him.

Sonix: We can't because they have a Guy who have a black coat and shirt and he has a fade blond bear and hair.

Kairi: I know you are taking Vlad the Impaler.

Sonix: Yup i mange to get out of there before they found me.

Kairi: Need to inform this to Shirou.

Sonix: Well need some rest(Scent a insane power and thought) That Power wait is that?

Sonix: (Thought) Maybe i look at it later right now i need some rest it been a long day(Went to sleep).

Next Day

Sonix: (Yawing) Hm (See Kairi and Mordred gone) Alright look like they went to see Shirou but who was the light power i scent last night maybe Madame Web know(Mind Link) Hey Madame Web what was that power i scent last night?

Madame Web: I am not sure but it close to your location east from the Airport.

Sonix: Thank Web talk to you later(End Mind Link) Alright time to find that unknown energy so East from here Easy But first(write a note for Kairi and Mordred he might be gone for a long) Now let do this(Dash to the airport).

Meanwhile in the Yggdmillennia

?: I has felt something rather a unquestionable power in the forest but it fade away before i can use my Ability on it Master.

?: Don't worry Archer at least we took captive on their Berkerser so our Caster can bend his will to our side for now.

So there was people the room she has brunette wavy hair, clear blue eyes and a gentle smile, her body appears fragile. her clothes are a white Yggdmillennia shirt and black pants she has long white sock and black shoes Her name is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

And the other is her Servant he has a leather Bowmen shirt and pants his hair is pale blond and he had sandel his role name is Archer of Black but his real name is Chiron.

Fiore: Hm?

Chiron: Master is something seem the trouble?

Fiore: (Shook her head) Nothing Chiron just that unknown energy you say you scent out Last night.

Chiron: (Felt something at the airport) I scent it energy it at the Airport from east from here.

Fiore: (Nod).

Meanwhile underneath the Lab

So there was a man in a a featureless mask without openings for eyes or a mouth, a full-body suit, and a blue mantle. Due to the mask he wore, it was impossible to tell whether he was afraid or even felt any emotion at all. His role Name is Caster of Black but his name is Avicebron.

?: Avicebron the Golem are done this is going to be fun to watch them.

So the young Boy he has orange hair with dark pale blue eye he has a black tie on and a white shirt and short black pant and medium sock and black shoe his name is Roche Frain Yggdmillennia.

Avicebron: Good Job Master now we should test their Combat first before sending them out there again.

Roche: (Nod).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: So the energy i scent out eariler seem to not be here(Sonix Scent) Hm?(See a school girl with long Blond hair)) Wait is she..?No time to think need to ask her something.(Jump down next to the unknown girl).

?: So you must have scent the energy here Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Huh? How did you know my name by any chance you are a servant trying to kill me now.

?: (Shook her head) No i hear your Legend about you want the Orb of Purpose.

Sonix: Fair enough so what is your name?

So the women she has curled blond hair with a ponytail and she has a dark purple shirt and short as well she has long dark stocking to her thigh and wear school shoe her name is Jeanne D'Arc

Jeanne: My name is Jeanne d'Arc nice to meet you Sonix the hedgehog.

Sonix: Wait Arc(Know Someone with Arc) Hm?

Jeanne: What wrong?

Sonix: (Snap of out his thought) Nothing just know your last Name of Arc remind me of someone that all.

Jeanne: I see.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Great Trouble(Fight Stance).

?: I see you scent out my Energy Creature but it won't help you because my master want you dead.(Lance Stance)

So the male who is facing the Blur he has white spikey hair and he has red cloak around his neck and a golden gear on his cloak he has a red gem on his chest with golden mark on it he has a brown and golden gear to his upper and lower and armblade on his left arm and a spiky spike on both his leg his Role Name is Lancer of Black but his real name is Karuna.

Sonix: Jeanne I need you to get out of here let me deal with this edge person(Run Stance).

Karuna: Hm you seem challenged for a worthy opponent show me your power Hedgehog.

Sonix: Love too but let take this a different area shall we?(Dash to grassland)

Karuna: Glady (Follow the hedgehog).

Jeanne: Sonix(Nod and went to help him).

Meanwhile in Yggdmillennia

So in underneath the base they has a Homunculus who escaped the underground Lab so he has eyes are the same deep, dark red of polished, perfect rubies. His hair is brown, though it appears to darken ever so slightly as he 'ages'. At the outset, Sieg's physique is quite slender and frail, like a newborn infant, and equally as weak.

Astolfo: (poking his face) Hey you alright?

?: Help me(Knock out).

Astolfo: (Pick up the uncoinsion Homunculus) Come on now let get you in a room before you catch a cold.

Homunculus Male: Astolfo have you seen the escape Homunculus?

Astolfo: Hm?No have not but he could be back there.

Homunculus Male: Thank you (Rush behind them).

Astolfo: (Thought) So this boy is a Homunculus better to keep him alive.(Went to the resting Room.

Meanwhile with Sonix.

Sonix:(Panting) Man this heat is killing but i got something to put you out Flamehead(Went Ice Sonix) Time to bring in the Chill.

Karuna: Hm Foolish(Use his Mana Burst) Burn Hedgehog.

Sonix: Gah(Use Ice Zone and take out Mana Burst and panting) Running out of energy Not really a good sign here.

Jeanne: Sonix!

Sonix:Jeanne Get back.

Karuna: Hm seem like i am need backing farewell still our next match Sonix the hedgehog (Teleport back to his master).

Sonix: (one leg down).

Jeanne: Sonix!

Sonix: (Laying on the grass)I am Fine Jeanne just out of fuel that all going to lay here still i regain some of my strength back.

Jeanne: (Turn to her Servant Form and Scent the Saber of Black) I know you are there Siegfried

So in her Servant she has a Silver saint crowd on her forehead and she has a Dark Purple Holy saint clothes with her armor on her stomach and metal glove on her arm and she has stocking on her thgin and metal Heels her Role name is Ruler but her same name is Jeanne d'Arc

?: I didn't know you enter this timeline Jeanne Arc.

So the male who appeared in front of Ruler he has a white hair and have a Scar on his chest then he wear a red and black outfit as a Dragon Slayer Hero in his own time his Role name is Saber of Black but his real name is Siegfried.

Siegfried: We came here because we scent a amount of energy was here(Look at the injury Hedgehog) Tell me is he injury.

Ruler: He was in combat with Lancer of Red.

Siegfried: I see Then i must return to my master and...

?: Hold it Siegfried where the hell do you think you are going?

So his master he has short dark blond hair with a White version of the Yggdmillennia outfit he had on. His name is Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia.

Gordes: Ruler We want you to join our cause for the Great Holy Grail War.

Ruler: Sorry but as a Ruler i can't enter the battlefield i has spill so much blood on my hand.

Gordes: (Grip his fist) Dammit Let go Siegfried(Went to the Car and head back to the hideout).

Siegfried: (nod and teleport back to the Yggdmillennia Hideout)

Ruler: Sonix are you able to move?

Sonix: Don't sweat there kiddo i may be injury but not out just yet(Use Cure) ah That is much better.

Ruler: Your Wound they heal?

Sonix: Sorry to tell you i am not from this world so yeah i kinda got block off from my world and need to get the 5 Orb of destiny from every world and get back home soon as possible.

Ruler: I see Sonix care to join me?

Sonix: Uh Sure but where too?

Ruler: I have a vision about a Homunculus losing his life in this world.

Sonix: I understand let this do(Pick up Ruler in princess style) If we get to him quickly then we got no time to waste right?

Ruler:(Cheek Blush) S-Sure.

Sonix: Also you may want to hang on to me very tightly because my..

Ruler: Super Speed.

Sonix: Yeah (Running Stance) Here we...GO!(Blast off to the Black fraction home).

?: Hm wonder what is he doing? Maybe sis might want to follow him for a second.(Head back into the shadow)

Meanwhile at the Yggdmillennia

So we has a boy who is at the flower area with his Servant so the boy he wears the standard Yggdmillennia uniform consisting of a white jacket and black pants. He also wears black glasses. his name is Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia

Caules: Hm(Thought) i know Berserker doesn't really talk much but seeing her like that could have a idea about her history but since she only grunt that one i think she can do for now.

?: (Grunt and give Caules a Flower)

So Caules Servant she has a red hair with golden horn on her forehead and she wear a bride dress with High long Heel her role name is Berserker of Black but her real name is Frankenstein.

Caules: Thank Berserker.

Frankenstein: (Grunt happy).

Caules: We should train Fran..(Realize can't say that name) Sorry Berserker i didn't mean..

Frankenstein: (Grunt pout).

Caules: (Sign and felt something) Hm?

Frankenstein: (Grunt Nod).

Caules: Alright let get some training Berserker.

Frankenstein: (Grunt Nod Happy).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: We should be almost there Ruler you ready?

Ruler: (nod).

Sonix: Time to greet our self (At the Yggdmillennia backyard) So who are we looking for anyway?

Ruler: I can't quite tell but he is inside the house.

Sonix: Alright stay here while i go Stealth Hedgehog (went Cloak).

Ruler: Sonix Be careful.

Sonix: Will Do Jeanne.(Dash at the second floor).

Sonix: Alright if i was a homunculus where will i..(Hear talking) Hm?

Chiron: It not a good idea to hold him here Astolfo he have 24 hour to live as a Homunculus.

Astolfo: I know but we need to save his life.

Chiron: (Sign and a little smile) It no easy getting around with you is there plus your master is going to punish you for this?

Astolfo: I can't leave this boy to die.(See the Boy waking up) Hey he is awaking up.

Sieg: Where am i?

Astolfo: You at the resting room i save you before all of them can find you.

Chiron: (Scent his Master Calling) Our master Call us we need to go Astolfo.

Astolfo: Okay (Teleport).

Sonix: Look like they went for they master time to bust him out of here.(open the door) Hey you must be him.

Sieg: Who are you?

Sonix: (Smirk) The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just Call me Sonix Can you walk?

Sieg:(Shook his head).

Sonix: Hm(Got a idea) (Carried him on his back) i take it slow since your body is still in recovery okay?

Sieg: (nod).

Sonix: (Jump out of the window) Hm (see all the fraction of Black) Man these guy are being Attack maybe this is my chance for a Escape.(Jump down to the front Gate and Dash to the forest).

Meanwhile with Caster

Avicebron:( His bird Golem saw something took a Homunculus) We got trouble(Teleport to Vald) Someone have the Homunculus and it took out running east from here.

Vald: Those Bastard from the Red Fraction thing they can enter our home without attacking first we need two people to get the Homunculus Rider and Saber go get the Homunculus while me and Berserker and Archer deal with the intruder Charge!

Chiron: It be best to stay inside Fiore(Jump to tree to tree).

Fiore: Be careful Chiron.

Astolfo: Alright let do this(Summon Hippogriff and hop on him)

Frankenstein: (Growling and dash at the Forest)

Vlad: Heh she charge in with passive flame i like it CHARGE!(dash at the Fraction of Red)

Gordes:Hm(Follow them).

So they are two people gaining the attention of the Black Fraction so the first one is a male who has green Spiky hair he has a red scarf on his neck a grey armor and black shirt and black pants and white shoes his role name is Lancer if Red but his real name is Achilles. then the other one is a female she is a huntress who wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth. As one who can be called a beautiful beast in human form, it befits her appearance. charm points consists of those things on her head that look like animal ears and that thing on her lower back that looks like a tail. Her animal ears and tail seem to be the symbols and after-effects of a curse told of in her legend... or so they should have been, but she actually seems to like them. Her role name is Archer of Red but her real name is Atalanta

Achilles: Look like they found us time to have some fun right sis.

Atalanta: Whatever Rider let just get the job done alright?(Shot some Arrow at their Berserker)

Frankenstein: (Grunt hurt but still going knocking down some tree).

Atalanta:(Jump to different Tree and shooting Berserker at the same time)

Achilles: Hm(Strike a arrow down) It been a long time Master.

Chiron: (Eye Widen) Achilles How did you end up in this Holy Grail?

Achilles: Let just say the God want me to have a second chance to be a Heroic Spirit so i did.

Chiron: It a Shame that we fight to death itself my pupil.

Achilles: Maybe a another time Master we were letting a Hedgehog grab what he need after what you been through.

Chorin: Wait then(Flashback) That really was a power i scent that night.

Achilles: Yup was all him welp see you later Master(Summon his rider house).

Atalanta: (Jump to Achilles Charrior)

Vlad: Damn they got away.

Chiron: We has to find that Homunculus.

Vlad: (nod and dash to the forest).

Meanwhile With Sonix

Sonix: Man they still on my tail?

Astoflo: Get back here.

Sonix: Sorry but he doesn't have that much time trying to save him if you stop chasing me.

Siegfried: Wait he is a homunculus?

Sonix: (Stop and lay Sieg down) What are you going to do to him?

Siegfried: Promise him something?

Sieg: (groan).

Sonix: Hey stay with me there kiddo.

Gordes: Hey YOU!

Sonix: What?

Gordes: hand over that Homunculus Hedgehog before you know what good for you(Took out his gun).

Sonix:Tch.

Sieg: Sonix.

Sonix: Don't talk yet Kiddo got to deal with..(saw Sieg Shot when he is dead) Kid KID!(Look at Gordes and Killer Glare) What did you shoot him for?

Gordes: Heh he was a tool nothing else nothing more.

Sonix:(Went Super Sonix) Maybe you need to be teach with some punishment Old man!(Teleport in front of him)

Astoflo: Hey hey Wake up.

Ruler: (Saw the Boy shot) What happened?

Sonix: This Guy shot him now he going to pay dearly for this.

Gordes: (In fear by his eye ) Siegfried Save me.

Siegfried: Why did you shoot him?

Gordes: What?

Siegfried: He didn't have anything to live for instead you end him life.

Gordes: Damn Seigfried i use my Commander Spell to save me from this..(Got knockout by Sonix)

Siegfried: (Walk to the Homunculus) I am done with this past for the Holy Grail war i found my own wish.

Sonix: (Know what is he doing) Wait you ain't going to?

Astoflo: Wait Siegfried why?

Siegfried: (Pull his heart out from his chest) TCH!

Ruler: Wait Siegfried you are going to die by pulling your own heart out.

Siegfried: Gah(Got his heart out and put it to the homunculus Heart) Ruler Promise me something.

Ruler: What is it?

Seigfried: I want to make that boy feel free by making his own decide in life right now

Ruler: I Swear in all my power to do so.

Siegfried: Thank you.(Died)

Sieg: (Grunt and open his eye).

Astoflo: Hey you alive.

Sieg: S-Sonix?

Sonix: Don't speak yet Kiddo we are not out of the wood yet(Sonix Scent).

Vlad: (See Gordes Knockout) I see that you must have took out our Saber of Black.

Ruler: He didn't kill Saber of Black he sacrifice him since he want to live his own life for this homunculus so let not fight today.

?: I beg to differ Ruler so we will return if you join us.

The Person who ask Ruler to join their cause was a male so he has blue hair a white coat and white Yggdmillennia shirt and black pants then black shoe his name is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia.

Ruler: Sorry but like i say before i cannot enter this holy grail war for this madness.

Darnic: I see everyone we shall take the Homunculus then if..(Got Flame wall by the hedgehog)

Sonix: Sorry but he with us beside you have better than to worry about instead of having to attack us.

Darnic: Very well we will meet again hedgehog Black Fraction we are heading back for now(Walk back to their hideout).

Sonix: (Sign) they gone for now so what now Jeanne?

Ruler: Right now we need to get him to a safe distance but what about you?

Sonix: Well like i say before i am from a other world so i need to found a Orb of Purpose but so far i didn't found it so..

Ruler: You mean this Orb? (took out a Orb of Purpose).

Sonix: Yeah where did you find it at?

Ruler: When i first met you.

Sonix: Oh make sense (grab the orb of Purpose see the portal behind him) Well guess this is goodbye Ruler or Jeanne if you prefer and you i think we should call you Sieg.

So his body change so much when Siegfried give his heart to the Homunculus and his physical appearance changes slightly to mimic that of Saber. While his hair only darkens (and shortens) slightly, he grows far taller than he originally was, and the frailty of the past was replaced with a slender-but-hardy build much more suitable for fighting in a Holy Grail War. He also swaps out the loafers for a pair of half-boots. His name is Sieg.

Sieg: Sieg i take it for his name.

Sonix: Alright kidoo also tell Kairi and Mordred i won't be back for a while now see you later you two(Went to the Portal)

Jeanne: Later Sonix the hedgehog.

Meanwhile With Sonix

Sonix: Hey Web i am back.(No response) Uh Web?

Sonix: Wait what the?(Got pull in by a random portal)

Stage: Unknown Tv stage

Sonix: Ugh ow the shell?

Sonix: Where am i?

Sonix: More important what is this place?

?: SHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!

Sonix: Hm?

?: Ah Damn the hell?

Sonix: Wait Ragna?

?: Huh (turn to see Sonix) Sonix how are you alive and what is this Place?

So the hedgehog meet a old friend He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Blue Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is a black mechanical prosthetic made of the Blue Grimoire, after having lost his original arm when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a small black birthmark on the center of his chest. Ragna has a bright green stud earring on his left ear, not on the lobe of the ear but further up. His name is Ragna the Bloodedge.

Sonix: Any clue on where we are?

Ragna: No the last time i remember was being at your Funeral and that was it.

Sonix: Hm?

?: I can answer that for you Dom.

Sonix: Who there?

Ragna: And how the hell you know his real name?

?: Let just say a old ladies decide to spill the bean for me and i send her to the infinite void of world itself

Sonix: (Eye Widen) N-No not her.

Ragna: Sonix what is she talking about?

Sonix: Madame Web.

?: WAHHHHHH(Land on Sonix)ow my butt i think i land on something.

Ragna: What the Noel?

?: Ragna How are you here?

So the girl who land on the hedgehog she She wears a Control Organization blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire Control Organization uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of a young Saya, Noel shares her physical appearance, save that her hair is of a darker color. Her name is Noel Vermillion

Noel: And who am i sitting on?

Sonix: Ow.

Noel: (Mad Blush and jump off the hedgehog) I am so sorry Sonix i didn't realize i was on top of you.

Sonix: It okay Noel(Crack his back) man this is so stressful over the past 16 year now.

?: So uh sorry to ruining your reunion but we now have a Team Cross Battle tournament.

Sonix: Wait a what now?

Unknown voice: Like i say a Cross Tag Battle.

Sonix: Okay listen here ladies i don't know who you are but leave my friend out of this if you want me send them but to their own world.

Unknown Voice: Aww but it won't be fun having both of fight different player from different world.

Noel: Different World?

Ragna: Dammit what the hell is going on here?

Unknown voice: Like i say it a 2 on 2 team battle where you must protect this.

Ragna: Hey isn't that?(took out this weird Keystone)

Sonix: So what do we need to do with this thing?

Unknown Voice: Easy protect at all cost.

Sonix: Why do i get the feeling it more than that you going on with.

Unknown Voice: Ding-Ding but first(Wrap Ragna and Noel to a different location).

Sonix: RAGNA NOEL!(Glare) Where did you take them at?

unknown Voice: Relax there kiddo they fine i just send them to a another location that all.

Sonix: Alright what do you want?

Unknown Voice: Simple just try to keep your Keystone with you that all.

Sonix: Anything else i need to know about?(no response from the voice) And she is gone great what else is new? (Sonix Scent) Hm? (Dodge enemy attack) So much for a friendly start.

?: Damn didn't think you saw through my attack.

?: Doesn't matter Hyde we got to take that Keystone away from him.

Sonix: Great and you two are?

So the two people that attack the blur the first one is a male who is a young boy of average height with strange, dual-toned, messy hair, being bleach blonde at the front and black at the back end. His eyes are a dark red and have cat slit pupils.

He is commonly seen wearing his school uniform in a rather sloppy manner. His apparel consists of an black, unzipped blazer with gold rims on the lapels, collar and pockets. He has a small belt with a golden buckle each wrapped around the sleeves of the blazer and the right arm is embellished with the emblem of his school. He wears two more normal sized belts around his waist, the top one is done up but not buckled while the bottom one hangs loosely. Underneath his uniform, Hyde wears a white, long sleeved polo shirt with the topmost button undone, revealing a red shirt underneath. Hyde loosely wears a red tie with two black and red stripes on the back of it. His legwear consists of black pants with two zippers going up to below the knee and black, leather shoes with a gold stripe going across the front. His name is Hyde Kido.

And the other one she is a current appearance is that of a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow hoodie over a black shirt that goes up her neck, black spandex shorts and black zipper boots up to calf-length. Her clothing can change depending on what color palette the player chooses. For example, she'll wear thigh-high stockings, spandex pants or just nothing but the hoodie. Her name is Linne.

Hyde: Sorry about that we need that keystone so we can head back to our world.

Sonix: Wait don't you think that Voice just want some entrainment for once in her life i think she want to..?

?: Oh my i wonder what is the racket coming from over here?

Sonix: (Sign) Great not you.

?: Oh come one Hedgehog we are friend we even go way back from the past.

So the person who is fighting along Sonix He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes (that conceal hidden knives at their heels). He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. When allowing Terumi to take over his form, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. His name is Hazama Honoka.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) No way in hell i am ever going to fight with you.

Unknown Voice: Sorry but look like you are going to fight them.

Sonix: (Sign) So much for that Time to get this over.

* * *

 **Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **Sonix: Hey guy Sonix here look like Team RWBY and other people are Here as all in this mess up situation. Time to see what new world i might end up next.**

 **Sonix: Huh a Desert never anything right for me.**

 **New World Same problem**

 **Sonix: (Sign) Time to get this over with. So i need to find a Orb of Justice Huh? Sound like fun for me.**

* * *

Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here so This is a Sequel of A YoRha and a Hedgehog so Sonix is not dead just end up in a unknown Void kinda like the Sleeping World from Kingdom Heart Dream Drop Distance. So this is the world Sonix start so far.

World Sonix Visit so far: Keijo,Fate/Apocrypha/Cross Tag Battle.

And this is what world he is going to be in next.

World Next: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi,Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut

So it kinda going to be like Kingdom Heart Dream Drop Distance Where this is like Riku Part. I might add a another World So the Beyonder can see if Sonix is ready to take on a insane Challegend from the Beyonder so hope you guy like it this took me about two day to finish up and always if you guy the Story Make to Follow,Review, and i will talk to you Later Peace!


	2. New World Same Problem

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **Sonix the hedgehog is stuck in a unknown void so he must get the 5 orb of Chaos and power so he going to meet new world and people but will the hedgehog survival this mayhem or will fate decide his life?**

* * *

 **BGM:** **Scraper Sky High Hyde Battle Theme**

 **Sonix Jump out of the tag battle so Hazama was facing against Linne so He went in for a Fang Rising Leg on Linne which combos her in the air but Hyde tag in by attack Hazama switch out with Sonix so Hyde went with Combos with his sword but Sonix dodge it all and use his Lv 1 Move call Hedgehog rush so he went in with Kick and punch on Hyde multiple time and Hyde need to switch out but Sonix went for a Grab and combos with Hazama then Hyde was knockout so it was Linne then she use something call a Resonance Blaze which Sonix scent having their attack and HP Regeneration So Hazama was getting beat up on by Linne so Hazama was knock out from that So Sonix went for this Resonance Blaze and he was going in combos Linne and use his ultimate move Call Blur Hope Where he was gone in a Instant and using his Speed to beat up Linne faster before she can react so he stop with a boop on her nose and did a signature pose at the end and the battle was over.**

Sonix: (use Cure on Hyde and Linne and Hamzama) Man that voice really don't want these Keystone being taken huh?

Hyde: Damn you strong you even took me and Linne who are you?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just Call me Sonix that all.

Hamzama: Since that was a good match i be on my way tata(Disappear).

Sonix: Wait!(Know he was gone and Sign) Great he gone(Turn to Hyde and Linne) So i suppose you have on of these KeyStone?

Hyde: Yup Look(Took out a Purple Keystone).

Sonix: Hm Different World mean different Keystone what does she want?

Unknown Voice: No no we can't have that will we(Teleport Hyde and Linne).

Sonix: (Sign) You are really pushing my button you know that.

Unknown Voice: I can't have you use Sonix Scent on those KeyStone will you?

Sonix: (Eye Widen) How did you know?

Unknown Voice: Like i Say i know every move before you make them.

Sonix: Dang so much for that welp on the next area i guess.

Stage: Angle Island

Sonix: Wait a minute this is..Angle Island?

Sonix: How did in the shell she got this place?

Sonix: Well no time for that got to find Ragna and Noel they got to be around here somewhere.

?: Oh Sonix it been a long time.

Sonix: Wait is that?

So the person that Sonix meet he has bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. he wears a light uniform. On days off, he is shown wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants his name is Yu Narukami.

Sonix: hey Yu have you see Ragna and Noel?

Yu : (Thinking) No i didn't why?

Sonix: Dang that voice is going to be in my nerve (Sign) Thank also you are here too?

Yu: Well i was coming back from school then some strange Light came and separated me and my friend?

Sonix: Also let me guess did the voice gave you a Keystone?

Yu: Keystone? You like this one(Show Sonix a Yellow Keystone)

Sonix: (Relief) Also we should find the other before we get ambush what do you say?

Yu: Yeah.

10 minute later

Sonix: (Stop and Scent Something) Hold up Yu i scent something?

Yu: Yeah I scent it as well what do you think?

Sonix:Not sure but( Sonix Scent and dodge some red Spike) Seem like someone wasn't friendly

?: So you must be that Blue Hedgehog who has the Keystone hand it over before you might die by my hand.

So the person who is facing the hedgehog His most recognizable attire consists of a black, sleeveless jacket that goes down to just above his waist, giving him somewhat of a midriff. The jacket is zipped up halfway, revealing some of his chest. Carmine's legwear consists of a pair of baggy, blood red pants, which are held up by a black and silver belt. Carmine also wears some similarly colored name is Carmine.

Sonix: Seem like someone is eager for a fight.

Unknown Voice: Seem like we found a match but it two against one hold on (Summon someone for a another world) There you go.

?: What where am i?

So the Unknown Voice summon a women who is a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white hairband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs with bronze designs, white thigh-high stocking and silver high heels shoes (which are apparently up to 15 cm high). Her name is Orie.

Unknown Voice: There we go now we can get this battle started.

Orie: I see (Sword Stance)Seem like we have a battle between our world.

Sonix:(Fight Stance) Yu think you can still go for a another round?

Yu:(One Hand Sword Stance) Yup Been ready Let Go Persona!

 **BGM:** **"Reach Out To The Truth" Yu Battle Theme**

 **Sonix Was the first person to go against Carmine so Orie step back for them to start. So Carmine was the first person who went for the attack so Sonix use his Speed to dodge his Blood Spike But Sonix was thinking about ending this sooner or later but, So Sonix Told Yu to switch with him so Makoto counter One of Carmine move and went in with his One Hand Sword and Carmine switch with Orie but Yu Switch out with Sonix. So he Went for a homing Attack and kick and combos, so Orie use her Lv 1 but Sonix block it all but he counter that with Blur Burn. So he create a blast way to blow Orie away and knock her out. But Carmine use** **Resonance Blaze and doing some combos on Sonix then Yu tag in and save Sonix then he use his Lv 2 move** **Ziodyne** **and combos with Sonix Hedgehog Rush and Carmine was defeat and the battle end it.**

Sonix: (Relief) Man that battle was crazy nice work Makoto you has grow strong since the last time we fought side by side.

Yu: Same here also have you return to your world yet?

Sonix: Not yet i am but i am somehow in a unknown void so(Saw YU teleport somewhere else) You never let a man reunion finish can you?

Unknown Voice: No chop-Chop to the next area.

Sonix: This battle be the last area otherwise i am going to find you and end your dang life there lady.

Unknown voice: I like to see you try.

Stage: Beacon Academy

Sonix: Beacon Academy wait this is?

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm (Dodge a Scythe) Never though i be in this place again.

?: Wait Sonix oh Sorry i thought you were a enemy.

?: Wait How can we tell if you are the real Sonix the hedgehog?

So the two female that are facing Sonix right now the first one she hass a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Her name is Ruby Rose. The Second one she has is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Her name is Weiss Schnee.

Sonix: Really Weiss it me Sonix.

Weiss: I know but tell me Something that Sonix should tell us.

Sonix: (Sign) Fine but Ruby Remember when you told me that day about not eating your cookies?

Ruby: Yeah why?

Sonix: Okay so the person who ate it was Blake.

Ruby: (Killer Look) BBBBBLLLLLAAAKKKKKEEEE!

Weiss: Okay you are Sonix.

Sonix: Told yo so.

Weiss: Mind helping me with Ruby before she go kill Blake?

Sonix: Sure(Take out a Cookies) Hey Ruby got a cookies for you.

Ruby: (Not in insane mode) Is it chocolate?

Sonix: Come taste it first.

Ruby: (Ate the Cookies from Sonix hand) Mhhhhh taste good.

Sonix: So you two are here too huh?

Weiss: Same with Yang and Blake we were separated when we end up here by a unknown light and a unknown voice told us about a Keystone which Ruby Has show him Ruby.

Ruby:(nod and took out a red Keystone).

Sonix: Hm(took out his Dark blue Keystone)Seem like it a clue but for what?(Sonix Scent) Maybe we talk later right now we got trouble.

?: Hm didn't think you scent my energy but the evil inside your heart Hedgehog i must purish it.

Sonix: Really Hakumen now what next Jin or Rachel?

?: Never through you say my name Hedgehog.

So the two people that confronted the hedgehog and the two Huntress the first one he is a rather unique blend of cyborg and samurai. He wears semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long silver hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even Ragna in fear. his name is Hakumen

And the other one she is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically, Rachel is said to look around 12 years old, however, she gives off an aura of someone far older than what she looks. Her name is Rachel Alucard.

Sonix: Weiss Ruby get out of here i don't want you to get hurt with this battle.

Ruby: No Sonix we are staying with you no matter what.

Weiss: Yeah beside we lost you 4 year ago we are not leaving you again.

Sonix: Alright but remember i need one of your abilities for this fight Since that unknown voice is going to say that she found a fight.

Unknown Voice: Ding-Ding he is correct he should win a medal for this.

Rachel: Sonix hand us the Keystone.

Sonix: Sorry Rach but this Keystone stay with me i know you want it more than i do but tell me something i know it dumb and risky but i think she want them all together.

Unknown Voice: He is correct and now(Reveal her true form) I want to know everything about you Sonix the hedgehog or should i say Dom?

Sonix: (Gigging) Well turn out you are just a living Al huh who would Through but since you are here(Went Super Sonix) Time to end this.

System XX: Maybe later(Blind light)

Sonix:Ugh.

Ruby: SONIX!

Weiss: RUBY!

Stage: Unknown Portal

Sonix: Ughhh(Waking up) Ow Where are we?

Ruby: Ughh.

Sonix: Ruby look like you are here too.

Weiss: Ow what was that.

Sonix: Not sure but...Look like we are in a unknown portal that ladies put us in.

Ranga: Hey Sonix look like you are here too.

Sonix: Ragna and Noel you here too?

Noel: Seem like it.

Hyde: Me too look like all of us are here.

Yu: Yup but something seem wrong here what do you think Yosuke?

So Yu best friend he has unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. he wears his Yasogami High school uniform, along with a white V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, His name is Yosuke Hanamura.

Yosuke: Yeah like the air here is dead here.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm?

System XX: I see that you all are awake and ready to rewrite the prefect world.

Rachel: It is too late.

Ragna: Rabbit now you show up tell us what are we dealing at.

Rachel: It was suppose to be a new system that my father made but it was resolve and want to make a new and imperfect world.

Sonix: Hm in order to taking it out is too.

Rachel: That Right Sonix we has to destroy it.

Sonix: Heh nice to know guess this should a final battle huh?

Ragna: Sonix you can pick either one of us to help you take out this asshole.

Ruby: Right Sonix Everyone is waiting for you return okay even Jeonier she wait the most when you were dead for 4 year.

Sonix: I know.

Hyde: Hey Count me in as well beside we don't really know much but since we are all in this together.

Yu: Exactly Sonix when the bond you made it would not us lose for this final battle.

Sonix: (Thinking) Hm...

Four choice:

Partner with Ragna

PartnerWith Ruby

Partner With Hyde

Partner With Yu

Sonix: Heh Ragna Ready for this one?

Ragna: (Grin and Aramasa Stance) Never thought you ask let do this Sonix .

Sonix: (Grin and Fight Stance) HEAVEN OR HELL! LET ROCK!

 **BGM: With Me -Massive Power Mix Crush 40**

 **So Sonix and Ragna both got their stand so Ragna stay back from this so Sonix was the first one to get a couple hit on the Thing since it was strong but it try to fight by sending some clone Data of Sonix and Ragna since Sonix was hit a couple time. So he have Ragna switch out with him so Ragna was using his Aramasa with the dual link combos with the scythes and Sword Combos, but the System XX use a Final Lazer on Ragna which he is knockout. Then It was up to Sonix then He went Resonance Blaze and saving a big Combos and use his LV 3 Final Judgement so He took out Divine and Judgement and went full on Dante Gunslinger Style on System XX and the last was a Sword cast down and he slice it in one swing having it destroy.**

System XX: N-No I never through this will end so quickly.

Ragna: SONIX AIM FOR THE CORE!

Sonix: Got it(Slice through and grab the core and crush it) Never mess with the hedgehog.(Felt Shaken) Whoa what going on?

Rachel: It would seem the ground without System XX we are return to our world.

Ruby: Sonix Hurry.

Sonix: Not yet Ruby but i will come back there are some thing i need to finish up first so Tell Jeonier tell her i am sorry.

Ruby:SSSSSSOOOONNNIIIIIXXX!

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix Ugh Look like i am back when i was stuck here Madame Web.

Madame Web: Where were you i was searching for you for hour now.

Sonix: Wait Hour i only been gone for a second since i got the other two orb so what next?

Madame Web: The Next world you be heading is about magic.

Sonix: Are you saying about Harry Potter Kinda Magic or something else kinda magic World.

Madame Web: You know Aladdin when he found the genie in the lamp.

Sonix: (Know what is she talking about) Oh okay so Where to sister?

Madame Web: (Cast a portal) This World is fill with banit and Killer i suggest you stay safe okay Sonix the hedgehog i will watch you on your adventure but still then i need to regain my power for that unknown outsurge that hit me also you need to find the Orb of Hope .

Sonix: Cool so Orb of Hope Okay be right back in a flash (Jump in the portal) Okay time to see what world i might end up next like the last one.(See the world) Huh? Well this might the year of God Arc (Land on top of a building) Hm wonder what to do next since i has no idea where am i?

?: You know Aladdin maybe we get even stronger what you think?

?: Sure Alibaba.

So Sonix seeing two people on a bell tower the first one he is a young man of average height with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a short, thick ahoge on his hair, which he appears to have inherited from his father, and wears a small red rope tied around his neck at all times. He initially wore a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. As the story progresses, he additionally started wearing two red earrings on the top of his left ear (which presumably belonged to Cassim and hold his Rukh). his name is Alibaba Saluja the Second one is a young boy he a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He is said to be the spitting image of his father, though Momo stated that his eyes resembled those of his mother (in shape if not in color). He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wrapped around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants (Sirwal) with no shoes. He always has his ex-metal vessel (a golden flute) around his neck. He also always carried around a staff, which he attained from Baba, until it was destroyed by Muu Alexius in Magnostadt. Subsequently, he replaced it with the staff of Matal Mogamett to remember his promise with him. His name is Aladdin.

Sonix: Hm Maybe i ask them but since this is a kingdom kinda want to go stealth for this one but(Sonix Scent) Hm?(Dodge a Water spell) Okay so much for that.

?:You How dare you attack Sindria Kingdom are you one of Judar friend?

There was a women who has s an average sized woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering but after a battle with Apollonius, she briefly wears a normal covering clothing in replacement of the destroyed clam shells. She usually carries around a staff. She is also noted to be very attractive. Her name is Yamraiha.

Sonix: No i don't know a name Judar but he seem like a bad big am i right?

Yamraiha: Wait you don't know who is he?

Sonix: (Shrug) No but i was summon for a Orb of Hope but since i look for that later so what is this place?

Yamraiha: You are in the kingdom of Sindria Kingdom.

Sonix: Seem like a peaceful place mind getting around.

Aladdin:(See a blue Hedgehog) Wait is that Sonix?

Alibaba: Wait the Sonix the hedgehog the Legend who went different world saving all of Space and Time that Sonix?

Aladdin: Yeah but i wonder what is he doing in Magi?

Alibaba: Don't know let ask him.

?: Aladdin Alibaba what going on here?

Aladdin: Oh hey Morgiana how it been training with Masrur-san

So the young lady she has red hair and eyes (both pink in the anime), like all of the Fanalis. She wears a short white dress with a rope tied around her waist. Her eyelashes are long and unique, thus signing that she's a Fanalis. She wears her leg chains, which are now a Household Vessel, on her wrists, and a backup vessel, which is a necklace, around her neck. She always goes around barefoot. She has a sturdy yet petite build and is very strong. Her name is Morgiana.

Morgiana: So is that...?

Aladdin: Yup let go ask him.

Sonix: So let me guess this is the world of Magi am i right?

Yamraiha: Yes how did you know?

Sonix: Just a lucky guess because i too know a thing about magic but doesn't use it all the time so yeah.

Yamrahia: I see (See Aladdin,Alibaba,Morgiana) Hey Aladdin how is scenting out Judar?

Aladdin: No luck but he might hide his Magic for me not to find him.

Yamraiha: Then we need to tell Sinbad about this.

Sonix: Sinbad You mean the Man who rule the Seven Sea that Sinbad?

Yamraiha: Yup that Sinbad.

Sonix: Cool.

Inside the Castle Ground

Sonix: (Whistler) Man this place look pretty cool even in the inside.

Yamraiha: Oh where are my manner? My name is Yamraiha and you are?

Sonix:(Grin and do his Signature Pose) The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just Call me Sonix Yamraiha.

Yamraiha: Wait the hedgehog from crossing Dimension that you?

Sonix: Yup that me wait who told you this?

Yamraiha: It was a old women who has a spider around kinda thing.

Sonix: Oh you mean Madame Web yeah she tend to do that Sometime also let go meet Sinbad.

Yamraiha: (Nod and open the door) Sinbad are you there?

?: Sinbad Yamraiha is here to see you.

?: Ahh Yamraiha i see you are busy so what do you need?

So there are two people in the King Room the first one he is a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Sinbad also wears a lot of jewelry, most of which are actually the Metal Vessels (bangle, necklace, ring, etc.) he has collected over his years of dungeon conquering, though he has had his hoop earrings since childhood. Sinbad also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. His name is Sinbad and his friend he is an average-sized man with pale skin, short white hair and black eyes. He also has freckles around his nose. He wears a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. He always carries around his red wires, which is his Household Vessel, Bararaq Sei. When enraged, his eyes change into eyes that resemble those of a snake and turn gray. When Ja'far's hair is shown, it is always wild, as has been like this since he was young. His name is Ja'far's

Sonix Nice to meet you Sinbad(Bow to the king) The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Sinbad: Sonix tell me are you looking for the Orb of Hope?

Sonix: Yup so have you see it?

Sinbad: It in a Dungeons near east from this location.

Sonix: Cool anything else i need to know about?

Sinbad: Not at the moment but i like to have Aladdin,Alibaba,Morgiana,Hakuryuu to go with you on your quest.

Sonix: Sure the more the better am i right?

Ja'far's: Tell me Sonix are you willing to push your limit for the risk of other around?

Sonix:(Remember the friend of his past) Yes i will and leave it to me i bring them back before you even feel worry(Leave the King Room).

Ja'far's: I don' think it a good idea maybe we should..(Hand block by Sinbad).

Sinbad: Leave him be beside i trust him he never leave his allies behind even if it not a important part of it. that all we want him to know to feel for his future.

Ja'far's: If you say so Sinbad

12 minute later

Sonix: So you must be Aladdin,Alibaba,Morgiana,Hakuryuu nice to meet you so ready for this journey?

Aladdin: Yup.

Zagan

Hakuryuu: So what are we doing here in Zagan?

Sonix: There is something i am looking for you know how Dungeon like to hidden many treasure in certain area in each part of the Dungeon.

Aladdin: So what is that are you looking for anyway?

Sonix: Let just say a Orb of Hope it should has a red and white Orb kinda version.

Alibaba: I see.

Hakuryuu: You know what i think i might has remember where was the Orb was at?

Sonix: Where at?

Hakuryuu: Inside.

Sonix:(Grin and thought) Don't worry Jeonier i am coming home before you can say Hedgehog is here.

Inside the Dungeon

Sonix: Man it dark in here good thing i brought some Flame power(Went hellfire Form and light up the area) There we go so which way Hakuryuu?

Hakuryuu: Over here.

19 minute later

Sonix: Hm?(See the Orb of Hope) this seem easy too easy.

Alibaba: Sonix right something don't seem right here.

Aladdin: I scent a Massive Magi energy around here.

?: Ah the Blue Hedgehog that our new friend gave us he knew he was going to Zagan.

Sonix: And who are you ladies?

So there was two people who stood in front of the Orb of Hope the first one she is a petite young woman with light green hair worn in ringlets and blue eyes, which are usually closed. Like most members of Al-Thamen, Dunya has three vertical dots on her forehead. She wears a long, flouncy pink princess dress, and a deocrative hairnet on her head. She carries her scepter which is her Dark Metal Vessel in hand and is typically seen with a smile. her name is Dunya Musta'sim and the other one he is a tall man with an unusually long ahoge. In the past, he didn't wear much armor and he had more relaxed features. He was usually smiling and had big eyes. In Dunya's creation, he wears armor and usually seems to have a bored look. Isaac

Dunya: My My think he know everything Dom.

Sonix: (Shock) Who told you my human name?

Dunya: Can't tell you but he look handsome and devil in the inside he is like you but with a dark skin and (know what she was going to say next) ohh trying to get the information from a queen how very Naughty of you Hedgehog.

Sonix: Dang it welp so much for that(Thought) Hold on did she say someone like me? Is it?

Dunya: We should kill you before you think about getting to that Orb of Hope Isaac.

Isaac: Yes my Queen.

Dunya: Kill the Hedgehog while i kill his little friend.

Sonix: Alright then time to party

 **BGM: Dare by Stan Bush**

 **Sonix dodge the swing of Isaac sword so Isaac keeping swinging his sword still he hit Sonix with it but Sonix keeping dodge then found a weak spot so he create a Clone and punch him his shield then he Smirk having the clone to smoke bomb while the real Sonix went for his heart and cure his cured and set him free from what ever spell the unknown villain that Dunya say to him But Aladdin was almost out of Magi so Dunya was throwing some Dark energy Orb at Aladdin, Then Aladdin shield was down and he was unconscious. So Alibaba saw Dunya about to throw a giant at Aladdin but when he was about to make Sonix mange to Save Aladdin but was shot in his arm which he is losing little bit of Blood so Sonix told Morgiana for a Fast ball special. So Morgiana Kick Sonix in his Spin Dash Form and Sonix mange to use Light Speed Attack while Alibaba use his Swordsmanship to take her Down. Then Alibaba saw the moment when Sonix took out her Defense he saw the right time to strike and Slice her Gut out and the battle was over.**

Sonix:(Sad face for the two people) May god find your peace(Praise).

Morgiana: You praise for them?

Sonix: It a Habit for me when i see people with dark past in their life when we first fought them so yeah Sorry for..

Morgiana: Sonix your wounded(Saw bit of blood).

Sonix: It okay Morgiana i am fine beside i has a healing factor to get that taken care of.

Morgiana: I see.

Sonix: Now Let get Aladdin he might has use lot of his Magic from that battle.

Alibaba: I carry him.

Sonix: You sure?

Alibaba: (Carry Aladdin) Yeah don't worry i carry him all the time.

Sonix: Alright then(Walk to the Orb of Hope) Wonder what this is..(Gain a Vision).

The Orb show Sonix the future about his Arch Nemesis Hadiox Kill Madame Web went he come back from his Next Mission for the Orb of Purpose but something was different Hadiox kill all of Sonix friend even the world. He has met in the new world and he become god and destroyed everything in the matter of Second.

Sonix:(Panting) W-What was that?

Morgiana: Sonix you alright?

Sonix: (Panting less) Yeah i am good let head and..(Sonix Scent) Crap a Trap(Grab Everyone and Speed out with Figure 8)

Alibaba: WHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA!

Sonix: Just Hang on to Aladdin Alibaba okay?

Alibaba: IIIIIIIII TTTTTTTRRRRRYYYYYYYY!

4 minute later

Sonix: Anyone okay?

Alibaba: (Face turning green) I-I think i am going to be (Throwing up).

Sonix:(Sweatdrop) Crap Nice going Sonix you got someone throwing up in your speed (Sign) Guess my Speed is Limited for most people.

Hakumen: Sonix don't blame yourself for that no one didn't know about the trap.

Sonix: (Sign) I know but since we got the Orb at least but let head back for the Sinda Kingdom alright?

Morgiana,Hakumen,Alibaba: (Nod)

Sinda Kingdom

Sonix: So and that was it Sinbad got everyone safe and sound.

Sinbad: Amazing You are really are something Sonix.

Sonix:(nervous Smile) T-Thank Sinbad anyone i has to go i know i stay but there are something i need to finish up first so when i come back we throw a feast what you say?

Sinbad: And i be waiting.

8 minute later

Sonix: (Waving at his new friend goodbye) Goodbye everyone(Jump to the portal).

Sonix: Man that was awesome to enjoy in that place maybe i invite Ragna,Noel,Hyde,Ruby,Yu,Jeanne,Sieg,Nozomi maybe so old friend as well.

Sonix: Hey Madame Web how is(See Madame Web doing something) Hey Web what up?

Madame Web: You saw the future did you Sonix?

Sonix: Yeah what was that?

Madame Web: He is coming for you.

Sonix: Hadiox but he know i am alive?

Madame Web: The Beyonder is keeping him busy but we need to hurry (Cast a portal) Make Haste Sonix we don't have a lot of time Find the Orb of Purpose .

Sonix: On it(Jump to the Portal) Alright got to find that Orb and fast(See the world) Alright so that is a school maybe i should wait for the morning and see what Academy(Rest on top of a rooftop)

Next Day

Sonix: (Yawning) Man that was a good rest now time to see what is next for this world(Jump down to the Academy) Hm Royal Officer Academy so that is the Academy(Sonix Scent) Hm?

?: Say are you a friend from that pev?

Sonix: (Confused face) No and what pev?

?: Figure you might be one of those boy who like looking at Women naked.

Sonix: (Shook his head) No i am not like that but i am pretty sure he has a reason.

So the women that Sonix is talking to she is a beautiful young woman with a beautiful face, white skin, and crimson eyes. She has long blonde hair which is usually tied in a ponytail on the left side she has a white shirt and blue skirt and a black stocking with a red sword on her side. Her name is Lisesharte Atismata.

Lisesharte: Say you look like a challenge mind facing me?

Sonix: Sure but let me see this person before we face each other.

in the principle office

?: WHATTTTT!

So the boy who was in the cell he has light grey hair with grey eye he has white shirt with a red tie and dark blue pants and black shoes his name is Lux Arcadia.

Sonix: (Open the principle Office) Hello is there a Lux person in here?

Lux: Who are you?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

?: Oh the hedgehog who is facing the Princess of Atismata.

Lux: WHAT!

Sonix: (Gigging) She should be fun.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here Hadiox how are you here?**

 **Hadiox: I figure you might be in this world so i track you here.**

 **Sonix: (Went Dark Sonix) You are going to pay for what you did for Madame Web.**

 **Hadiox: And what are you going to do Hedgehog?**

 **The Final Battle**

 **Sonix: I am going to get home No matter What Hadiox!**

* * *

So Sonix is going to face Hadiox in the final Ch so it going to be a long on like the first Ch so the ending is going to be like Sonic Generation how Sonic has all of his friend cheering him on defeat Eggman so yeah if you has any question please leave a review and i will talk to you guy later.


	3. Author Update

I Don't Know any of these Character Only My OC

From: Guest:when will it you finish the chapter

From Guest: hey are you think of making saijuku muhai no bahumat crossover with sonix in a separate story sometime

My Answer

* * *

So i was thinking about that sometime in the near future but i am going to think either doing Saijuku Muhai no Bahumat or Infinite Stratos since they both has summon mecha before i was thinking of doing a mutl-cross with both of them but i will think about it for the time being same with Sonix as well he not going to get a Harem since Lux and Ichika both have all the Harem. so Sonix is not going to be in their sort of mess right now but this is going to be the final Ch of Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure. But i will do a OVA Like i always do in some of my Story just to let you guy know maybe like either one or two Ova if you want like Lux and Ichika in female body or Sonix is somewhere in a another distance world fill with Harem Anime so those part are either going to be High School DXD,Sword Art Online,Strike Witches,Absolute Duo,Sekirei Those are my final idea for the Second OVA part for it but other than that Yeah those are what is going to be so the Final is going contain some Deep Story about Sonix past Hadiox hs is going to reveal to the world he has visit and lot of Gore and Blood and Swearing as well just to let you guy know now and if you any more Question please let me know.


	4. The Final Battle

I Don't Know any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **Sonix has finally got the last 4 Orb of Power and Chaos but found a Vision on the Orb of Hope showing him the future about Haidox killing Madame Web and all the other World Sonix has visit but will Our Hero Sonix try to get the Orb of Purpose before Haidox kill everyone that Sonix know or never see him old friend again.**

* * *

Stage: Royal Knight Academy Aerna

Sonix: (Stretching his body) Man i haven't got a workout in all day this should be fun.

Lisesharte:(Taken her Drag-Rider Tiamat) Come now Hedgehog and show me your power.

Sonix: (Grin) Don't get Cocky Princess you may think i just some Hedgehog but i am a Legend in other World But since you may not hear of me so let Dance(Fight Stance).

?: Lux Do you know this Person?

Lux: I don't think he was in that Night Airi.

So Lux Sister she has below-neck light grey hair and grey eyes, the same as her brother. She wears the Royal Officer Academy school uniform Her name is Airi Arcadia.

Airi: (Sign) Brother you are sure he was not from that fate night.

Sonix: (Nod).

Lisesharte: (Took out her Blade and Dash at the hedgehog) Perpare for your life Hedgehog( But vanish as soon she strike him) W-What?

Airi: Where did he go?

Sonix: (Whistle at the Princess) Above you.

Lisesharte: How did you?

Sonix: Just to let you know(Backflips to the ground) The Name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Lux: Wait there was a book about him the great Hero from different world.

Airi: I see but did they say what Earth Arc he came from?

Lux: Say Something about Earth-616.

Airi: I see(Looking at the hedgehog)

Lisesharte: Tch Lucky( Took her Breath Gun out) Can you survive this?

Sonix: Maybe if you want to..(Sonix scent) Wait that energy(Hand up) Hold we should settle this later right now I scent a massive Dark energy coming this way.

Lux: What?

Airi: He can scent Dark Energy.

?: It Been a long Time Sonix.

Sonix:(See his Enemies Haidox) Haidox What are you doing here?

Haidox: What better way to know all of your secret Sonix or should i say Dominq.

Everyone: (Eye Widen)

Lux: (Jump down)

Airi:(Worried for her brother Lux

Haidox: Hm you fool dare to fight me?

Sonix: Listen Lux and Lisesharte i don't want to involve everyone you know into this mess i want you to stay everyone to the Academy okay?

Lisesharte/Lux: (Nod and ran to get the student to safely).

Haidox: Nice to see the hero that they see inside such as annoy little brat when i beat that old hag.

Sonix:(Glare at Him) What did you do to her?

Haidox: Nothing else just injury if you want to say Hedgehog if you want to follow me meet me at these location come tonight don't come with friend or i will tell everyone you biggest secret(Laughing and teleport).

Sonix: (Punch the ground Madly) DAMMMMNNNNN YYYYOOOOOUUUU HAIIIIIIODOOOXXX!

3 hour later

Sonix: (Grip his fist) We well settle this Haidox one way or a another.

?: That was very brave of you Sonix.

Sonix: Thank but something you can't change at all there miss..?

So the women stay next to Sonix she Has light blue colored hair with black hair trimmed tied In A Ribbon. She has a thin and ill proportioned body with no features and blue eyes of cold light. Her name is Krulcifer Einfolk.

Krulcifer: Oh my name is Krulcifer.

Sonix: (Standing up) I got to go see you later and tell Lux Don't try to follow i know what he been through more than i has(Dash to the location Haidox give him).

Krulcifer: I will Sonix(Head back to her room)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Alright so this is the place where is(Sonix Scent and Dodge a Energy Spear) Really Haidox?

Haidox: (Evilly Gigging) What is more way to destroyed your friend from the inside rather than the outside.

Sonix: (Glare) Where is she Haidox?

Haidox: No need for her beside i study your secret for year but i has to say i am impressed how you are the son of Sonic the hedgehog even though you were in a different Earth Maybe i should head for your team to see how are they doing?

Sonix:...(Showing a Dark Aura but he know what he want and calm down) I know what you are doing Haidox ain't going to work on me this time.

Haidox: Maybe but(Show Sonix his remain friend of other world) If you give me what i need and i will leave your friend to their daily live.

Sonix: Tell me why now of all place.

Haidox: Ever since you were dead for 4 year i felt a Unholy Power so i decide to follow your energy and lead me to you all of this time and i have discovery a lot of secret about you Sonix it always been you of how a dark pant you must had with your father and mother.

Sonix: (Grab his Face) DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY HAIDOX!

Haidox: Maybe i Should Visit Jeonier she wouldn't be alone now will she?

Sonix:(Went Dark Sonix and Slam him down) LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS HAIDOX THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!

Haidox: Correct but only if you want to settle this The Orb of Purpose is at the east side of the Ruin i hurry if i was you(Disappear in Shadow).

Sonix: (Calm Down and Rush to the Ruin).

Meanwhile with Lux and the other

Lux: Sonix been gone for a long time maybe i should help him.

Krulcifer: Lux Where are you going?

Lux: Going to help Sonix.

Krulcifer: Sonix Told me not to let you follow him.

Lux: Why?

Krulcifer: I know in his fate he rather risk his own life rather the safely of other.

Lux: I see but we has to help him.

Airi: Brother if you are going then so are we.

Lux: Airi,Lisesharte,Tillfur,Phiuffy (nod) Alright let go.

Everyone: (Nod).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Figure 8 to the Ruin) Where is it? Did Haidox give me the wrong location?

Sonix: Either way i can scent but can't find it that for sure.

Sonix: (Turn around the corner and found the Orb of Purpose).Well least i found it But something tell me this seem a little bit too easy for me Haidox always got trick up for his sleeves but (Dodge a fireball)I know you are there come out so i can done once and for all.

?: (Laughing) You know Sonix i guess you have been rusty fighting me now Sonix.

Sonix: (Sign) That Laughing of a voice really Bowser again?

Bowser: (Gigging) You Bet since our last encounter you and the Plumber keep getting in my way for Kidnapped the Princess but now i has grow more power by that Hedgehog who look like you.

Sonix: (Glare and Thought) Haidox you could't let it happening could you huh? When i find you i am going kill you first and save everyone i know and love.

Bowser: Why the silent face there Loser thought of seeing you friend again well i came to tell you about Haidox plan first.

Sonix: Why are you telling me this?

Bowser: (Gigging) Don't think just because i don't remember for what he did for my Children.

Sonix: How is jr doing?

Bowser: He is fine but they say his memory are dazed from protect me (Grip) THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY SON!

Sonix: (Gigging).

Bowser: What so funny Loser?

Sonix: (Laughing).

Bowser: (Shiver) Ugh Sonix you are freaking me out here why are you laughing?

Sonix: Nothing just remember all the time when i was on break playing Hide and Seek with everyone we been through you know.

Bowser: (Grin) I Know what you mean also that old Hag is alive turn out Haidox was putting her in a coma state.

Sonix: (Relief) Thank Bowser.

Bowser: Whatever you own me for a rematch remember?

Sonix: Yeah i do (Grab the Orb of Purpose).

Bowser:(open a Portal to his Kingdom but forgot to tell Sonix something) Oh Sonix there is something that Sonic want to give you.

Sonix: What is it?

Bowser: (Throw him a familiar Gear Set) He told me that you might need this.

Sonix: Thank Bowser for cheering me up.

Bowser(Grin) Remember he is going to pay for my Son and trapping you turn out he was the one to lead Injustices Society.

Sonix: I see.

Bowser: Welp see you loser.(Went to the portal)

Sonix: Well that was good I wonder what this Gear Set that Sonic give to me( Sonix Scent) Hm i hear something is that?

Lux: Sonix.

Sonix: Lux(And saw the other).

Lux: We were worried since the Arena incident but your foe was norway to be found.

Sonix: Yeah he can be tricky sometime so how did you found me?

Lisesharte: We Scent out your energy since you were in a Ruin here so we follow you here.

Sonix: I see (Sonix Scent) And look like we has a party crasher here as well look(See a Dragon).

Lux: Tch(Dodge it ice attack).

Lisesharte: I get everyone out of here and coming back here to support you okay Sonix?((Rush to get the other)

Sonix: Understood.

Lux: (jump out of Drag-Rider Wyvern and got a another Drag-Rider) Come out of the Darkness BAHAMUT!

Sonix: I figure you were going to do that.

Lux: Since this is a elder Abyss Dragon we need to be careful.

Sonix:(Put the Orb of Purpose in his inventory) Alright let get this party start it(Went Super Sonix) Ready to school this Dragon Lux?

Lux: (Nod).

Sonix: (fight stance) Let Do this.

Meanwhile with Madame Web

Madame Web: (Waking up) Ughhh Where am i..?

Haidox: Nice to see you are up Gramp.

Madame Web:(Saw the Beyonder Bleeding) What have you to him?

Haidox: He attack me first so i self-defense.

Madame Web: Is this what she would want Haidox?

Haidox: ( Glare at her and Grab her Neck) Don't say that name even through you did nothing to save her after that Day Mother.

 **(A/N So i reason i didn't could find a idea for Haidox Origin because he would have to had a horror past about his sister Sai so this is the part where i talk about him past Oh and let you guy know this is a Au Before Sonix was hero in his life in Earth-616 so yeah enjoy Haidox Past)**

 **FlashBack**

 **Earth 394**

 **Year: 3987**

 **Day: March 12 Sai birthday**

Haidox: Close your eye Sis.

Sai: (Close her eye and pout) Awww Big brother i want to see.

Haidox: And you will (Put her gift in front of her) Now open them now.

Sai: Whoaaa (Rip open her brother Gift and got a Gaming PS4) THANK YOU BROTHER!(Squeezing her brother tightly).

Haidox: (Face turning Blue) Hey...Sis...going..to...die.

Sai: (Blush and let go) Sorry.

Haidox:(Rubbing her little sister hair) It okay oh i won't be back maybe like 4 or 5 year since i am going to do a lot of mission for the Hall of heroes okay?

Sai: Okay (hug her brother) Be careful.

Haidox: I will.(Left the house)

 **4 year ago**

Haidox: Sorry i am late Sai thing for the Hall of Heroes kept giving me Gift and(See Sai lying on the floor in Blood) Sai(Rush to her) Sai wake up?

Sai:(Barely keep her eye open) H-Hey..Big..Brother..

Haidox: (Letting some Tear out) W-Who did this to you?

Sai:It..was..(Died).

Haidox: N-No(crying on her Lifeless Body) SSSSSSSSAAAAAAIIIIII!

3 week before Sai Funeral

Haidox: (Holding a picture of them) Sai don't worry i am going to find the person for you(Rage Building up) That Son of bitch will feel my wrath!

After Month and Year of tracking down the person who slaughter Haidox Sister Sai the hedgehog but he couldn't believe that person was his Brother Ness he always have some problem with his family since he was a disgrace for the Zen family but Haidox decide to pay his older brother a visit.

Haidox: (Kick down the door) HEY NESS YOU AND I HAS SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!

Ness: The Hell is(Saw his younger brother) Hey Haidox i didn't think you were coming. So you must have come here for the information about Sai Death are you?

Haidox: Where the hell you were at 4 year ago before Sai was Murder?

Ness: I was here all day since i got the news from mother and..

Haidox: (Slam his hand on the table) BULLSHIT YOU WERE SO BUSY AT WORK YOU DIDN'T COME TO SAI FUNERAL WHEN SHE DIED!

Ness: Bro Listen i was trying to find the person who took her away from us.

Haidox: (Little of patience left) Hurry up before i start going on a rampage.

Ness: Alright but you are not going to like this at all.

12 minute later

Haidox: (Eye Widen) N-No Non nononononononononnNNNOOOOOO(Punch the wall).

Ness: I am sorry Bro before we know Mother and Father After knowing she has the symbolics inside causing her to lose herself in the process, that why when you were at the Hall of Heroes the past 4 year ago Father and Mother told me not to show you this when the time is right.

Haidox: ...How long was this before she has this Damn thing inside her?

Ness: (Sign and hand the test result).

Haidox: (Reading the test Result and Eye Widen) N-No It can't be(Drop the Test Result).

Ness: Yes Bro she was a clone the real one die from birth since you were a little boy so Mother create a fake knockout to make it look like her.

Haidox: (Rage building up) DAMN YOU WHY KEEP THIS FROM ME!

Ness:(Shouting at well) WE DIDN'T KNOW HOW WAS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN EVER SINCE THAT INCIDENT SO MOTHER TRY TO CREATE A CLONE BUT IT WAS A FAIL RESULT BUT WE TRY NOT TELL YOU THIS BEFORE SHE DIE THAT DAY BRO WE TRY EVERYTHING TO KEEP YOU FROM USING THAT FORM!

Haidox:(Transform in his Dark Side) Well Guess what Brother(Grab his collar) I on my own now without her i am going to find our parent and i am going to after you no matter if you try to hide from me.(Throw his brother at the Couch and flew off).

Ness: Haidox(Pass out).

 **Persent**

Haidox: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS A CLONE!?

Madame Web: Because we didn't has any other way my son she was going to die that why i ...

Haidox: (Glare and throw her) DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT BITCH I WANT ANSWER EITHER I GET FROM YOU OR MY GODDAMN FATHER WHICH OH WAIT HE IS BLEEDING OUT (laughing Insanely) NOW ANY LAST WORD BITCH!

Madame Web: Sonix will stop your madness.

Haidox: THAT DON'T MEAN NOTHING TO ME SINCE I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE BUT ONE QUESTION WHY KEEP IT A SECRET!

Madame Web: (Coughing out blood) We know in the future you were going to destroy the world if you didn't know but i has my ideal to myself while your father he..he took Sai Soul and mind she is alive but she doesn't has a body to trade with.

Haidox: (Laughing Madness) IF YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU MUST BE A DAMN FOOL FOR ME TO TRUST YOU FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT INFO(Kick the old women stomach).

Madame Web: Gah(Coughing out more Blood).

Haidox: I hope you rot in hell (Teleport).

Madame Web: (Mind Link to Sonix) S..o..n.i.x..I..a.m..s.o.r.r.y(Pass out)

Meanwhile back to the Blur

Lux: (Panting) T-That was a Tough battle.

Sonix: Yeah he was strong but i has grow stronger by the second(Gigging) We should head back to the Academy before we encounter any more of these Guy.

Lisesharte: Sonix, Lux are you..(See the Dragon Defeat) I see But Sonix there is something in the School Aerna. I believe you may want to see.

Sonix: Alright Lisesharte Take Lux to the recovery room while i deal with this.

Lisesharte: (Nod grab Lux and went to the school).

Sonix: Time to end this once and(Got a Mind Link) Hello?

Madame Web: S.o.n.i.x.I.a.m.S.o.r.r.y(end Min Link)

Sonix: Web Web WEB!(Figure 8 to the School Aerna) Please be alive Please so be Alive!

Stage:Ruin Royal Knight Academy Aerna

Sonix: Oh my God what happened here?

Haidox: Death Happen You fool.

Sonix: Haidox? What have you done to Madame Web?

Haidox: I don't want to hear that Old Hag Name anymore since i came a conclusion to see her again.

Sonix: Her who Her?

Haidox: Doesn't matter (Look at Sonix) If you want to see Madame Web (Cast a Portal) Go right ahead.

Sonix:I be back to kick your butt Haidox(Rush to the portal).

Haidox: (Look at the Sky) Sai am i doing the right thing? Or is it my heart consume by the darkness with your death.(Teleport to a random location)

Sonix: (See Madame Web) MADAME WEB(Lift her head up and use Cure on her) hey Don't die on me Web.

Madame Web: (Breathing) S-Sonix how did you?

Sonix: Haidox Made a portal for me so what happened..(Got a vision from Haidox) Oh my god Web when did you?

Madame Web: We decided for him to not blame himself he was a hero like you before seeing the death of her Sister he(Coughing).

Sonix: Hey rest easy now i know what to do now(Teleport Madame Web and the Beyonder To his hideout)

In Sonix Hidden Base

Sonix: Jeonier,Joseph,Nier anyone?

Sonix(See the Recovery Room) Rest here you back in shape in no time.

Madame Web: I already alert the people you has see in different world.

Sonix: Thank Web(Head back to the endless Void) Haidox Where are you?

Haidox: ..Have you know the secret about what was like to be shatter when someone you know and love was taking away from you.

Sonix: Haidox Listen to me i know it was rough from you that Sai is..(Dodge Haidox Sword).

Haidox: (Glare) DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOU HAS A DIFFERENT ENDING WHEN YOU BECOME SONIX THE HEDGEHOG ME MY LIFE WAS HELL BEFORE I CAME THIS DAMN AND HELL WORLD!

Sonix: I don't see that but she want you to be happy rather than blaming the world don't you think so?

Haidox: (Punch Sonix)I Don't give a Damn for what you say to me I will Fulfill her Wish even if i die trying.

Sonix: Ugh(Getting up slowing) This is Stupid even if you want to fulfill what are the chance are?

Haidox: You See(has his Sword charge at Sonix) I has a Power that i know what to use(Gather all the Five Orb that Sonix has Collected) With these i can see her again.

 **(A/N Some of you may think this was a Wakfu thing at Season 2 like when Yugo was fighting Qilby at the end of the Ep so yeah just want to let you guy know that part)**

Sonix: (Dodging the Sword) This is insane even your are blind by anger just because you want to see her again Haidox she want you to live a happy life rather than you trying to bring her back from those year ago

Haidox: (Punch Sonix and grab his Sword and stab his chest) Never Say her name to me again Hedgehog(punch him down and beating him) I WILL BRING HER BACK EVEN IF IT COST MY LIFE YOU ...HEARRRRRRRRRR(Punch him down at the endless water)ME!

Sonix: (Eye closing slowing)

Sonix Conscious

Sonix: Ugh(Waking his eye) Where am i?

?: There you are Sonix.

Sonix: Huh?(See a unknown Female Hedgehog who was his height) Who are you?

?: My name is Sai the hedgehog Haidox Brother.

Sonix: Haidox Sister.

Sai: He was giving you a hard time i see.

Sonix: Yeah i try to help but he blind by anger for your death.

Sai: (Sad Face) I didn't want him to suffer for my death even through it was my 17 birthday.

Sonix: He say he want to bring you back but it impossible.

Sai: Nothing is impossible for bringing back someone from the dead also i need a favor to ask you something?

Sonix: Sure what is it?

Sai: How would it feel if anyone would see you as the symbol of Hope?

Sonix: I will Bring happiness but why are you asking me this?

Sai: (Showing Sonix all of his Adventure) You show people how to keep pushing forward by showing them who you are.

Sonix: Yeah i remember them everyday (See some image of New and Old friend).

Sai: (See Sonix wound) Let me heal you(Use Cure on the hedgehog wound).

Sonix: Thank Sai.

Sai: Also please tell him something i will always watch him over the heaven even he has to pay for his sin tell him i love you.

Sonix:(grin and thumb up) Will (Waking up)

Sai: Thank you Sonix the hedgehog.

Back to the endless void

Haidox: Finally i got all of the Orb of power and Chaos Now time to show this world what they has taken for me(Block someone shot) What?

Ruby: What did you do to Sonix?

Ragna: I scent a amazing power is that?

Jeanne: I scent it as well.

Sieg:There.

Aladdin: Sonix?

Sonix: (Show everyone his New form) Hey Guy sorry if you has to wait for me has to talk to someone real quick.

So this new form he has got from Sai he has White Skin with a White Aura he has blight grey eye and he has a holy light above his head and he has blue glove and he has red shoes with green and black on each side his true form is Ultra God Form Sonix

Hyde: Damn i can't even scent your power.

Sonix: You can't huh?

Haidox: (Eye Widen) How are you even alive i stab your heart?

Sonix: A Sword isn't enough keep me down.

Haidox: Then i has no choice but to(See the Orb are taken) What When did the hell did you took them?

Sonix: After i has raised up from the endless void just give Haidox you can't beat me.

Ragna: Exactly Asshole you caused a lot of World close to be destroy.

Ruby: Yeah what he say.

Yu: (Scent something else) Does everyone feel that?

Sonix: Oh no(Scent the massive power from Haidox) EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!

Sieg: (Transform into a Dragon).

Jeanne: everyone Hop on.

Sonix: Let hope this work(Cast a shield around the area) Come on.

Haidox: What can you do about this Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Grunting then remember his cloning ability) Maybe if you back out hey Ruby Remember bait and Switch?

Ruby: (Nod)

Sonix:( Teleport and left the clone for the shield part)

Clone Sonix: ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Haidox: Finally he is dead (Look up) What?

Sonix: You thought wrong Ragna Ruby Now!

Ragna: (Use one of his special Move) Carnage Scissors.

Ruby: Petal Burst.

Sonix: Time to end this Hedgehog Rush(Doing multiple of Combos) now take this (UpperCut Haidox to the air) Sieg Now!

Sieg: (nod and use his Noble Phantasm and transform into a dragon) Incandescent Dragon's Breath Earth Liquefaction (Gather his energy to shot Haidox to the Sky)

Haidox: (Coughing out Blood and thought) N-No i can't lose here not when i am so close.

Sonix: Sorry Haidox before you die there is something i need to tell you.

Haidox: Spare me the Bullshit Sonix i know what you are going to say.

Sonix: Well Sai want to say she is sorry and love you.

Haidox: (Grasp and felt Passion in her heart and thought) Then she was watching me Sai i am coming even in death i am sorry for the trouble i has cause for the family.

Sonix: (Teleport Down) Yu and Hyde Combos with me(Gather with Energy from his friend).

Hyde: (Nod Charging up his Blade for his EXS-Move Void Red)

Yu: Alright Persona(Charging up his Ziodyne) Ready when you are Sonix.

Sonix:(Eye Close) Hope you rest in Peace Haidox GOOOOOO!(Throw The Hedgehog Judgement)

Yu: Ziodyne.

Hyde: Void Red.

Haidox: (See the three attack coming to him and say something in the end quietly)

Sonix: (Eye Widen and close his eye) Good luck Haidox.

Haidox:(Close his eye and die by the attack).

Sonix: (Panting and return to normal form).

Ragna: Is it over?

Sonix: Yeah it over.

Jeanee: How can you be sure Sonix?

Sonix: Call it a hedgehog Luck Ruler also how did you know where i was?

Ragna: The Old Hag decide to fill us in when you were trap here now since he is gone you can come back now.

Sonix: Yeah(Look up at the sky) Haidox hoping you find peace with your sister.

Ruby: Sonix you coming?

Sonix: Yeah Yeah don't rush me kiddo (Stretching his body)

Green Hill Zone

Sonix: Aww nice to be back for once.

Ragna: Also Nier left this for you when you and the other were at 2B World.

Sonix: Speaking of them where are they at now?

Ruby: Last time i check they were still in their world fixing the way they had it but since they still visit time to time.

Sonix: Fair enough i am going to see how everyone is Doing Thank for the save guy(Rush to his base).

Ragna: Alright everyone remember Nier plan okay.

Ruby: (nod and contract Nier) Hey Nier got someone who is back.

Nier: On it(Teleport all of them at the Hideout)

Sonix: (Figure 8 to the hideout and Open the Door) Hello Nier,Joseph,Jeonier anyone here?

When the base Light were off then but one thing for sure everything was turn on and there was everyone that Sonix has Met over the year when he first became a Hero and even his team is Here but a few change.

The First one is a female She has long white hair she has a cybernetic Body and she has blue eye and she has a black shirt and black skirt her then she has some long stocking boot on her name is Nier.

The Second one is a male he has short furry hair with Wolf Ear and then he has black eye and he had combat shirt kinda like Raiden shirt but half of his shirt is showing his abs and he has White Pants on and he is barefoot his name is Joseph.

The Final one she has a wolf ear and she has a cybernetic Arm and and she had a Eye Patch which she must lost her eye during 4 year ago and she has a Blue Shirt and Black Pant on and she wear combat shoes on Her name is Jeonier.

Sonix: You has grow so much for the last time i saw you.

Nier: That what happened when you been away from a voidless Time and Space for there Boss.

Sonix: True (Look around everyone he know for year) Everyone Thank for bring me home again.

Joseph: No Pro Boss also what happened to Haidox is he going to come after you again?

Sonix: No Joseph he found what he need already he want to be reunited with his Sister Sai the hedgehog.

Everyone: (Eye Widen) Sister?

Sonix:(Laughing) But let put that out of the way Let Party Everyone.

Everyone:YEAH!

So As our Heroes finally has the Blue Blur Back from his own world it been a week since Sonix got back everything has change a few year back Station Square has changed Green Hill Zone other stage as well So Sonix was alone at a beautiful Night he look at the sky and thinking about Sai and Haidox.

Sonix: (Thought) Haidox,Sai i hope you are having some fun up there because i know when you been Haidox missing someone of your love one But i am happy for being who am i Even if is short live(Hear a Crime) Well time to end their party of a Beatdown.(Jump down to the crime Scene)

Sonix:(Thought) You may think this is the end no it only the beginning there are a lot more world that need my help even old or new Even if i die as a hero people will always remember as the Hero of Hope and Peace.

* * *

 **So that is it Folk Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure is Done so that all you need to get So a OVA will be coming soon. I haven't decide yet for what should i make for this OVA Maybe like what up with Haidox and Sai or Sonix still traveling to different World trying to see if they need his help but. I am going to let you guy decide that which one should, i do on that point so without fur ado I will talk to you guy later PEACE!**


	5. OVA: Never Ending Rift world

I Don't own any of these Character Only My OC

* * *

 **This is a OVA Ch so this will be Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **(A/N Also i believe i know what to make right now so Sonix is going to three world one is going to be a Light Shine in the darkness and the other is a Tenno who lost their memory it going to two people for that so trying to figure out and a third is a True Hero who save the World from Malevolence. So those are the Three World that Sonix is going to go since, he like to visit new world anyway the enemy are going to be a little weak Since when he fought Haidox he might use his Ultra God Form Most of the time but other then that he is going to use his remaining form because. I kinda want to make it fair for people who know i want to keep it balance so yeah hope you enjoy. And this one will have Two or 5 Part of the OVA just to let you know by the way.)**

* * *

Sonix: (Humming to his Headphone).

Tails: Hey Sonix.

Sonix: (Open one eye seeing Tails in his Tornado)

Tails: (Waving at Sonix)

Sonix: (Get up and Ran to Tails) Hey Tails long no see what up?

Tails: We got some indimension problem happen in different world we are going to need your help.

Sonix: Alright where at?

Tails: Meet me at my Workshop and hurry there is something you has to see.

Sonix: This should be fun(Dash to Tails Workshop).

Meanwhile in Tails Workshop

Sonix: So Tails what been going with the Dimension lately?

Tails: Come take a look of this.

Sonix: (Went to see Tails Dimension) Whoa they pluse are going off the chart what do you think it going on?

Tails: I am not sure but whatever it is it making the world pull itself apart i already have Sonic found the other but more keep appear Sally have the Freedom Fighter looking at it same with your team.

Sonix: So what about the closing one to your workshop?

Tails: it Underneath the River Go to there i lead you on what you need to do.

Sonix: Alright seem like after defeat Haidox in the past 3 month must have cause a distortion of Time and Space.

Tails: Oh 2B want me to give you this before you were in that Endless Void(Give Sonix a New Weapon).

Sonix: What this?

Tails: Open it she look on the gun area figure you might like this.

Sonix: (Open the box and saw a Magnum with a custom color) Whoa this look nice time to take this baby a test run(Host it on his waist) Alright i see you later Tails(Dash to the Portal underneath his lab).

Tails: Alright Sonix Be careful.

Sonix: So this is one of the Portal that Tails say hm(Hand on the unknown portal) Say it feel like it..(Got Pull in) Whoooooaaaaaaaaaa Bad Portal Bad Portal Bad portal(see a brand new world and cross in the world) Oh man this look like my Earth but something is different(Land on the building) Maybe if i ask someone they might help me here or tell me what is this place?(Jump down on the building) Hello is there anyone(Sonix Scent and Dodge a Bullet) So much for being friendly.

?: Cadye hold your fire.

?: Sorry it scare me for a second.

?: Say you look familiar maybe the heir of the Light shine above us.

Sonix: Listen i came across from a rift in time and Space so mind telling me what is going on Here?

?: Sorry for our friend here my name is Zavala.

?: My name is Ikora Rey.

?: Sorry for shooting you the name is Cayde-6 but just call me Cayde.

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Ikora: Sonix huh?

Sonix: So what is this place?

Zavala: This place is what we call Guardian this place is call the Tower where many Human, Exo,Awoken can protect the planet from Fallen,Taken,Hive.

Sonix: So like protector of the sector.

Ikora: Yes we gain our power from the Traveler so but it seem like you have power like none from before i scent your power on a different scale of level.

Sonix: Let just say i am a different kind of Hero from a another world so yeah.

Zavala: So that what are those rift are about we been giving them non-stop.

Sonix: It been happening to this world as well?

Tails: (On com) Sonix can you hear me?

Sonix: Read you Loud and Clear Tails what up?

Tails: Found some Reading about the world you are in but check it out (Show Sonix and the other Guardian the area) Turn out the unknown Rift are appear in the Moon by someone using a Rift Teleport.

Sonix: Alright Thank Tails for the info Sonix out.(End Com) So any way to get to the Moon?

Cayde: I got one of my Best Hunter she is a silent and shy person but she get the job anyway Meet Alex.

So the Female Awoken she has blue eye and Blur Spiky Hair she wore a Black cloak and she has a Standard Hunter Helmet And some high blue Arm thin armor and a loose Leg Gear with a red and blue colors her name is Alex.

Sonix: Nice to meet you Alex (Hand out to shake her hand).

Alex: (Cheek Blush and shook the hedgehog Hand) Likewise Sonix.

Sonix: So where do you use to get to the Ship?

Alex: I have a JumpShip we can use that.

Sonix: Cool Let do this.

8 minute later

Sonix: (Stretching his body) Man been a Long time since i have any fun so how long still we make it to the Moon?

Alex: 2 minute later.

Sonix: Jezz that was quick.

?: You haven't see anything else.

Sonix: Who that?

Alex: Dervon Please stop sneaking on people that why i...(Land on the Moon) Come on.

Sonix: Wait was that your?

Alex: (Sign) Yes that is my Ghost they can revive us at anytime but some area that are consume by the darkness, they can't revive us still they are found in a safe area to be in.

Sonix: I see but don't you guy pair in a group of 2 or something?

Alex: Yes but i...(remember her dread past) I rather not talking about it.

Sonix: I see well i hope you find your true path no matter what.

Alex:(Small Smile) Thank Sonix.

Dervon: How in the hell did you cheer her up?

Sonix: Call a Man luck alright so where to Alex?

Alex: According to my Hub it in the Hellmouth.

Sonix: Great i follow you since you know this area better than i am.

Alex: (Nod and summon a Sparrow and drove it to Hellmouth).

Sonix: Welp oh wait i forgot i can breathe in space heh Silly me(Took off her helmet and follow Alex).

Alex: (see the hedgehog with insane Speed) Hm You are quick on your feet.

Sonix: I am the fasting thing in the universe so Are we close yet?

Alex: Almost there.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hey Alex didn't you say this place was fallen into Taken power?

Alex: I did why?

Sonix: Because MOVE(Push Alex Sparrow out of the way) Look like we found the welcome party Alex go to the mission location i will meet you there.

Alex: Are you..

Sonix: Don't worry i read your mind i won't die like your friend did.

Alex: (Nod and head to the mission location).

Sonix: (Stop and surround by Taken) You know your freak are ugly in person but i guess nothing to worry about because (Unsheath his Divine and Judgement) Let get you guy a party to remember about this place.

So Sonix saw the Taken and shoot the Taken Hive Member in their head when they are charge at him But Sonix use his Ability to Dodge and shoot like Dante Gunslinger Skill Such as Rain Storm and he pull his Sword Blue Soul and and he throw his Sword at the Taken Knight so Sonix teleport in front of the Knight and Shoot his Face and grab his Sword and unsheathe his Sword and took out Divine and Judgement And pop many of the Taken and last one was a Taken Orge so he shot his face with 3 bullet and the Ogre use his rapidly Eye Ball at the hedgehog But with the Hedgehog Speed and Reaction it took the Big Orge serval time to miss him so Sonix say Jackpot to end the Taken Orge in the face and none stood a chance against him.

Sonix: That for Alex friend punk Now got to hurry to Alex location hopefully to figure out what the heck is going on here?(Dash to Alex location)

Sonix: (See Alex being pin down by the Fallen and Taken) Crap she being gun down got to help her i know i didn't want to use it but look like i don't have any other way(Went Super Sonix and wipe out the whole area) Man that was easy.

Alex: Sonix what was..

Sonix: No time Alex where is the machine?

Alex: Over there(Grunt).

Sonix: You okay?

Alex: (See her arm bit stung) It okay it a flesh wound don't worry about me just go now.

Sonix: (Summon a Clone) Stay here and protect her when i get back.

Clone Sonix:(Nod)

Sonix: He is going to protect you when i get back(Dash to the machine)

Sonix: (Found the Machine) Great found it but look like the unwelcome guest such as Taken are here blocking the way well time to make this a party for them(Homing attack 5 Taken Sniper) Guess that take out the Sniper now we are (Sonix Scent) that massive energy might be someone never encounter but what is that (look in front of him) Never mind that got to disarm the Rift Machine so the world won't be a mess right now(Shut down the Machine).

Sonix: Finally got that problem over with now got to see how Alex is doing?(Walk back to Alex).

?: (Rising up to the Taken Ooze) Sonix the hedgehog we will meet again and fight for a battle of seeing who is the better hero me or you but for now enjoy your pitiful life as a wasteful Hero while i have better plan for you Sonix you won't be able to see them as they come for you(Teleport to a another world).

Sonix: Hm?(Scent a unknown Energy) Maybe nothing( See Alex fine) Hey Alex finally took out the Machine once and for all.

Alex: (Grunt) Thank Sonix now i can finally rest now(Fell Asleep).

Sonix: Hey Alex you okay?

Dervon: She always does this when we are done in a mission so i manage to get the Jumpship and put her to rest up when we get to the Tower.

Sonix: (See their Jumpship) You think you guy be fine without me?

Dervon: I don't see why not come on back Ikora say something about a rift for you to return home.

Sonix: Thank alright let go.

Back to the Tower

Sonix: Well nice to be back from a enemy stronghold.

Cayde: Whoa i don't see any damage on you how did you do that?

Sonix: That is a Secret for that Cayde.

Cayde: Care to explain?

Sonix: Maybe later so Ikora where is the rift is at?

Ikora: It upstair when you come out of the grand hall.

Sonix: Alright i guess this is goodbye huh?

Zavala: Sonix if you need any help we Guardian can give out support here(Give the Blur a Transmission signal) Use that if you want any help from us we drop a location for one of the rift and help out.

Sonix: understood Zavala(Put the Signal on his inventory) well see you later(Walk to the rift)

Meanwhile in Mobius

Sonic: Hey Buddy where is Sonix at?

Tails: Don't know one second i kept getting stasits and now i am not sure if he is alive.

Sonix: Did someone say alive?

Tails: Sonix where are you at right now?

Sonix: Chill out Tails i just came back from a unknown world fill with Darkness so How are thing doing in Mobius?

Sonic: Not good Sonix more unknown Rift are appear out of the woodwork but Tails think that the one you are shutting some of the unknown Portal for most world if you keep it up we might be able to solve this case once and for all.

Sonix: Roger that Sonic i will make sure this will be done Swiftly Sonix Out(Saw the next Portal and land on a platform ) Hm I wonder where am i?

Sonix: Maybe if i can(Sonix Scent) Hm This seem quiet too quiet Something doesn't add up why did it send me a portal here for this? Is there one of those Machine in the last world i was in?

Sonix: Well guess so(Sign) Welp time to get the party started(Running Stance and Ran to scan the place) Hm (Dodge a Bullet) That was close i would be dead even if i didn't have my Hedgehog Scent Kick in. I wonder what was that?

?: Who are you?(Ready his Bow)?

Sonix: (Dusting himself off) The name is Sonix the hedgehog and i want to know where am i?

?: Hm(Lower his Bow) So you are not part of the Grineer?

Sonix: Grineer? Who that?

?: Hm (Jump down in front of the hedgehog and Hand Out) The Name is Limbo nice to meet you uh..

Sonix: (Shake his Hand) Sonix Sonix the hedgehog So what been happening here Limbo?

Limbo: Me and my friend Ember we were both told about some unknown rift who causing a disruptor in our World.

Sonix: (Thinking and Nod) I see well i help you any other wave Limbo.

Limbo: (Nod) Come here that Signal should't be too far i already told Ember not to go ahead without me.

Sonix: Already let do this.

12 minute later at the mission location

?: Tenno you need to may the source of the unknown signal that is causing these rift Lotus Out(End Com).

Sonix: So you must be Ember Correct?

Ember: Yup the Name is Ember Nice to meet you.

Sonix: The Name is Sonix the hedgehog and who is that(Point the ugly commander in the front line).

Limbo: That is Capitan Vok He was the one who enslave 3 of our Brother and Sister.

Sonix: Not on my watch Limbo think you can use one of your ability to make me Teleport over there?

Limbo: Well i have a Ability to make you Invisible Why?

Sonix: Nothing much head to the Signal i got this Sucker alone.

Ember: You sure?

Sonix: Yup Beside i got this go fulfill your mission i deal with this freak.

Limbo: Right (Cast Banish on Sonix) Remember Snap and Tell me when you ready?

Sonix: Got it (Thumb Up and Dash down to Captain Vok).

Vok: We are here to take down the Tenno so we will be Known by our cause JOIN MY BROTHER WE SHALL SHOW THESE TENNO THE MEANING OF THEIR TRUE MASTER!

Limbo: Ready Sonix?

Sonix: (Unsheath His Divine and Judgement) GO NOW LIMBO!

Limbo: (Use Banish to reveal the Hedgehog).

Vok: WHAT!

Sonix: (Kill all of his Goon) So you must be Vok have to say like the dig on your face did you has a bad time with your mother or something?

Vok: Foolish Hedgehog you are in my Way(Took his Gun out and Shoot the hedgehog).

Sonix: (Dodge his Bullet) You know there are lot more reason to try to kill me right?

Vok: And that is?

Sonix: THIS(Kick his face and Blast him to piece) That is for their fallen Brother and Sister.

Vok: (Coughing Blood) W-Who are you?

Sonix: Call me Sonix the hedgehog.(Walk away).

Vok: Heed my warning Hedgehog There is a villain who has the same goal as me but more deadly And Brutal.

Sonix: What is his name?

Vok: His..Name..is.(Dead)

Sonix: (Thought) So much for that i was close but who did he mean by Deadly and Brutal (Thinking of his Past enemy) Wait Couldn't be..?

Ember: Sonix you coming?

Sonix:On my way.(Rush to The Two Tenno)

3 minute later

Sonix: (See the same machine) Hey isn't that?

Limbo: Wait i see someone over with the Machine.

Ember: Wait i been hearing rumors that a Person with a Infinite Symbol.

Sonix:(Eye Widen) N-No I thought.

Limbo: You know this guy Sonix?

Sonix: (Fist Grip and Glare) His name is Infinite And i figure he didn't die from all those year ago.

Ember: You and Him have a History?

Sonix: Sortly But more than the nemesis type for that.

Limbo: Gotcha so what is his ability?

Sonix: His ability to make people find their deeping fear and use it to boost his Power so be aware of anything you fear.

Ember: Understood since he is your villain we deal with the Machine and shut it down.

Sonix: Got it(Backflips in front of the edge Villain) Hey Infinite It been year since our last encounter.

So the Villain Name he is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye is colored blue, though he has a scar across it, and his left eye is yellow. He also has a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs, a black nose, and noticeable fangs. His name is Infinite

Infinite: Ah the Blur Savlor I was hoping you will show up i know you brought some friend to keep me entertained.

Sonix: Sorry buddy but this show fear is over give up while you can.

Infinite: Maybe for you but i has bigger plan see you later Sonix(Teleport to a another world).

Sonix: Wait Dang he got away so Infinite is back got to warn Tails and the other Heroes about this.(Rush to Limbo and Ember)

Sonix: Any luck?

Ember: No But we has a bomb here.

Sonix: What? Can you try to disarm it?

Limbo: We try but the Countdown just start we need to do something with this.

Sonix: I got it(Carry the Bomb and went Super Sonix) If i take this a Closing Black Hole maybe i can throw it in there(See a Black Hole) Alright Hope this will Work.(Throw the Rift Bomb to the Black Hole and Teleport back to Limbo and Ember) Done.

Limbo: Whoa that was quick.

Ember: Damn that even fast then Volt of how he does it.

Sonix: (Gigging) Well That how(See a Portal) Well look like it time for me to go See you guy later.(Walk to the Portal).

Limbo: Later Sonix.

Ember: Let Hope we team up together.

Sonix: (Salute and Jump to the Portal)

Meanwhile with Mobius

Tails: What?

Jeonier: What Wrong Tails?

Tails: I got a Signal from Sonix.

Jeonier: Sonix Patch him through.

Sonix: Hey Guy what been happening?

Jeonier: Sonix what going on there?

Sonix: Oh Hey Jeonier love the New Gear set Nier make it for you?

Jeonier: Yup also what are you doing?

Sonix: Oh don't mind the Hedgehog crossing through Dimension Part how are the Rift slowing going down over there?

Tails: Rift Process is slowing going down at 9% Whatever you did keep on doing it.

Sonix: Will do also we got some Bad New i figure who is making these Rift Machine.

Jeoneir: Who?

Sonix: Jeonier you may remember him but (Sign) Infinite is back.

Tails: (Shock)Infinite How?

Jeonier: (eye Widen) But he die how is he..?

Sonix: Not sure but he has some other plan for making his Own World of Fear and Hopeless Warn Sonic and the other so we can..(Statis from the Portal).

Tails: Sonix Sonix Can you hear me?

Jeonier: we lost him but at least we know who are we dealing with.

Tails: Yeah but how will Sonic feel about this.

Jeonier: I tell the other about this.(Dash to the other Heroes)

Tails: (thought) Infinite What are you planning?

With The Blue Blur

Sonix: Hm what is this place?

Sonix: (Landing on some ruin) Maybe some ruin about Legend or something (Sit on the Edge of the Ledge) But what is Infinite Plan he can't be alive shouldn't be beside i kill him 3 year ago (Remember Infinite Death)

* * *

Flashback

Infinite: It to late for me Kid (stab himself with his own sword) Beside..I..want..to..die..anyway... ..me..about..bond..and..Friendship..i..didn't..see..it..before..because..i..was..fill..with..rage..and...pain..that..egghead..took..everything..away from me(on the ground losing blood) Do..me..a..favor..Sonix.

Sonix: Sure Infinite what is it?

Infinite: Please... revive... my... Team... so... they... can... live... a... happy... life... rather... than... me,,,(eye closing).

* * *

Present

Sonix: That was his Final wish but it might be him without a Soul i can't quite tell from his Power if felt the same Power.

Sonix: (Closing his eye and thinking) But Something doesn't seem right at all like did someone revive him? No this is something better than a Revive maybe a another Infinite Beside his last wish was to revive his team and that was final but since he couldn't be the same one from before.

Sonix: Maybe it could be something else that i am not looking at? Well might as well figure out what world i have end up it look like Velvet world but more similar to Life and(Hear Screaming) Someone in these Ruin got to my Hero Thing(Stand up and Dash to the Screaming)

inside the Ruin

?: Hey do you think someone is in these Sorey?

?: Positive how often do you hear someone screaming?

?: Fair enough but to be Honest where do you think we can find that person in here?

?: Not sure Mikleo But we has to find that person and bring him or her to our Village so they can be safe.

So the two Young Men the first he has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a blue shirt with white gloves, black pants with white boots, His name is Sorey and his friend he has very light blue hair, almost silver, and lavender eyes. He wears a blue shirt and cape with white and gold embellishments. Beneath his bangs, he wears a golden circlet with a green gem in the middle; this formerly belonged to his mother, Muse. His pants are white, apart from the ends, which are blue. His name is Mikleo.

Mikleo: Look there she is but she is unconscious.

Sorey: Hm?(Thinking of a plan.) Hey Mikleo think you can create a path with your ice and..(Saw a Hedgehog jump above them and Doing Parkour) Whoa!

Mikleo: (eye Widen) I never Seen Someone who have insane ability before.

Sorey: (See The Blue Blur Taking out the Darkness) Man he so fast like a Blur.

Mikleo: I think i hear about a Legend about a Hedgehog like him a Protector of the whole Universe.

Sorey: Whoa So cool.

Sonix: (Kick Flips one of the Darkness Gooz and Relief) Man nothing like a Good workout when fighting the darkness oh wait(Look behind him seeing the two boy and waving) Hey Think you can try to come over here?

Sorey: (Shock) It can talk?

Mikleo: Well let keep him waiting come on Sorey.

Sorey: (Nod)

4 minute later

?: (Groaning and waking up) Uh What Happen?

Sorey: Hey You okay?

?: (Nod and Stand up)

Sonix: So what is your name Miss?

So the Young Women she wears a white and yellow flower in her blonde hair, which is worn in a side ponytail. Her bangs crisscross, and the ends of her hair are curled. She has bright green eyes. She wears black, gold, and silver armor on her arms and legs. Her attire consists of a pink and white tunic and black shorts. Her name is Alisha Diphda

Alisha: My Name is Alisha Diphda And i am from Ladylake.

Sorey: whoa that sound cool say since you are in a Ruin what is that you were looking for?

Alisha: Well I came here to discover about a Ancient Legend about a Great Hero who can Save this world from Malevolence.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Uh sorry to alarm everyone but we need to get out of here before the whole place come down on us.

Sorey/Mikleo/Alisha: (Nod)

Outside the Village

Sonix: (Relief) Man that was close.

Sorey: So who are you?

Sonix: Oh where are my manner(Doing his Signature Pose) The name is Sonix Sonix the hedgehog.

Mikleo: (Thinking of the name Sonix Before) Your name sound familiar but can't quite put my finger on it.

Alisha: Same the Gate hall of Heroes have many Heroes but i think i hear of Sonix before.

Sonix: Well i am kinda from a another world so to speak.

Sorey: Y-You are from a another world.

Sonix: Yup All my life i been traveling to dimension to dimension trust me you are going to be crazy enough to do that.

Mikleo: Isn't that what you just did.

Sonix:(Nervous Gigging) Yeah but now it like a everyday for me going to different world meeting new people and stopping great evil Heh So yeah I am kinda like that for the meantime.

?: You know fool like him are so easy to lie about their own adventure.

Sonix: (Know that Voice and Glare) Infinite What are you doing here?

Infinite: Let just say i am impressed that you have follow me here also i know you are wonder how am i alive well After Seeing my Death i create a Evil Version of Me and a Good Version so i spilt it keeping the Evil Version with me.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) H-How you separated your both being of Light and Dark why?

Infinite: To Settle thing you and me Alone come find me in Death Egg in our world (Cast a portal) Oh and let you know the next Portal won't send you home because i left a gift for you hope you find it Hedgehog (Laughing and Teleport).

Sonix: (Sign) Great i am trap in this world forever Hope this Place have some fun for one.

Sorey: Who was that?

Sonix: Well here is the Long Version of my life right now.

20 minute later

Alisha: (Grasp) I didn't think you went all of those Adventure at a Young age.

Sorey: Wow so many new world to see.

Mikleo: Man who knew you been all of crazy Adventure you must be a Legend.

Sonix: Well need to rest up since i have to understand this world better than Velvet Crow.

Sorey: Wait You hear about the Lord of Calamity?

Sonix: Well I tell you more later right now i need some rest okay?

Sorey: Fair enough night Here Alisha i can take you to a room to rest.

Alisha: (Nod and Follow Sorey)

Mikleo: Sonix there is something i have to ask you.

Sonix: What is it Mikleo?

Mikleo: How are you going to get home since we been hearing about unknown Rift appear in our timeline you think one of them might be your ticket home?

Sonix: Not Sure Mikleo But one thing for sure i will find the other Side of Infinite and make him good again because i felt the light inside him so night Mikleo(Hop on the roof)

Mikleo: Night Sonix(Shut the door).

Sonix:(Thought) Everyone Look like i am struck in this place without a way back home plus i hope you are doing your best back in Mobius hang on Infinite(Hand to the night sky and turn it into a fist) i will bring you back no matter what.

* * *

 **Next time on OVA Sonix Crazy Interdimensional Adventure**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here man this guy want to kill Alisha not on my watch he ain't**

 **Lunarre: Out of my way Hedgehog before i might eat you next.**

 **Sonix: Jezz you really need to expand your lifestyle more often rather than killing people**

 **Sorey the Shepard**

 **Sonix: Whoa that look awesome!**

* * *

 **So i know this may be like my new story from Tales of Zestiria from Tales of the Berseria, so yeah so next time on that so a little breakdown on this this OVA will maybe be like 2 or 5 Ch since he Trap in Zestiria. So Some of the Ch will be in Sonix World seeing how the Heroes are doing and the other are being with Sonix and his New Friend that all if you have any question let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace!**


End file.
